The Arch
by Jessie Flower
Summary: Sequel to The Order. Chapter Eleven: Remember Amanda? Well she's back with a fiancee! Oh and someone doesn't like werewolves, anddddddddddddddddddddddddddd there just might be an intamite moment put in there somewhere....[abandoned, sorry]
1. Chapter I

A/N: Welcome new and old readers! This is now the sixth installment of a series I am writing! Now if you are a newcomer I would HIGHLY suggest that you read the first five stories before even attempting to read this. Alrightly then! On to the story,  
  
Disclaimer: Jessie Flower, Not J.K. Rowling; therefore I own NOTHING you recognize!  
  
Claimer: Kellie, Ally, Emily, Adam, Callie, and Benjamin(who will be in the story later on) are mine! You must have my consent to use them.

* * *

Kellie and Sirius sat in the arch. Kellie was throwing up yet again in the bag.  
  
"Morning sickness sucks." Kellie told him as he handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth.  
  
"Yea, I remember Lily and Ally complaining about it." Sirius said. "So what'd Remus say, when you told him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Umm...would that imply me actually telling him?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Kellie!" Sirius said.  
  
"I know, I know. It's...just too hard. He was out on a date with Callie what, was I supposed to tell him on his date?"  
  
"Kellie you have to tell him." Sirius told her. Kellie nodded, and looked at the time.  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Sure! Just leave me in this hell hole!" Kellie smiled at him.  
  
"I gave you all the letters Harry and Emily have been sending me, you can read through those."  
  
"I want out of here." Sirius told her.  
  
"I know you do. Don't worry we'll find out how to get you out, soon enough."

* * *

Emily was sleeping on the couch in her living room. She watched as her father's body went into a perfect arch into the veil.  
  
"NO!" She yelled in her dream. The scene changed. She was nine years old, and she had mistakenly come across he mother when she was drunk. Her mother poured boiling hot water on her back. The scene changed yet again, to Emily at the end of her second year. Her mother was quite drunk yet again.  
  
"Emily to your room."  
  
"No!" She argued with her mother.  
  
"I said to yer room!" He mother slapped her, with the hand that had a ring on it making her cheek bleed.  
  
Emily shot up as she woke up. She was breathing heavily. She put a hand over her cheek. She could remember how much that had hurt. He mother was now at work in the ministry. Kellie had helped Ally get back to work during the summer. Emily walked up to her room and saw Hedwig on her bed. She petted Hedwig.  
  
"Hey girl." She said as she took the letter, and gave Hedwig a little snack.  
  
Dear Emily,  
  
How are you doing? I haven't heard for you in awhile. How are you and Ron getting along? Hope your not bickering as much as Hermione and Ron are right now. Luna said your mom got a job in the ministry, give her my congratulations. Well Dursley's have been better to me, in fact Dudley is scared of Moody! It's hilarious, well I've got to go... write back soon!  
  
Harry!  
  
Emily was glad to have something other that the nightmare of things that her mother had done to her in the past.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm doing good. Ron and I are getting along quite well. We've been to Diagon ally a few times together. Yes I've heard about the bickerings of Ron and Hermione I believe it was about his OWLs, and how he could have done better.  
  
Emily  
  
She gave Hedwig back the letter, and she flew off.

* * *

Remus and Callie sat in his house watching a movie. Callie was amazed by this muggle contraption.  
  
"So whose Kellie dating now?" Callie asked Remus.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well last time she went out to meet a friend, like she tells you, all I saw her making out with Adam but the time before that I saw her with some other guy I didn't recognize... she's such a slut." Remus put his hand into a fist. Sure he was dating Callie but he still had feelings with Kellie. Kellie left every day saying she was meeting a friend... she was seeing different guys all these times? Remus thought. He felt his blood boil. Callie rested her head on his chest, a smirk was shown on her lips.

* * *

Kellie saw Remus at the order meeting. "Remus I have to talk to you." He nodded his head. And they walked over to a secluded part of the room. "Remus I'm pregnant." She told him almost nervously.  
  
"Not surprising, with how many guys you've been doing it with." Remus said.  
  
"What? I haven't had sex with anyone! I haven't even been seeing anyone! I am pregnant with your child." Kellie said.  
  
"Liar we haven't done it for two months. Leave me alone you slut." Remus said. Kellie ran out of the room. Bill ran after her to the deck. He saw her with her face in her hands. He sat next to her and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"What's wrong Kellie?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant, an he-he doesn't believe I am carrying his child. He called me a slut." She told Bill. She leaned her head on Bill's shoulder.  
  
"How long have you been pregnant?"  
  
"Two months, since Remus and I had that one night stand when his parents died."  
  
"Morning sickness?"  
  
"It's absolutely horrible." Kellie told him. Bill hugged her.  
  
"He'll believe you at sometime, he's just blinded by Callie." Kellie nodded.  
  
"Tell Dumbledore... I wasn't feeling well, if you could."  
  
"Sure." Bill said. "I hope you feel better." Kellie gave him a small, modest smile. It reminded Bill of Kellie when they were in Hogwarts together.  
  
"Thanks." She told him and walked off. Ron walked Emily into her house, and they walked over to the fireplace.

* * *

"Today was a lot of fun." Emily said, playing with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Yea, it was." Ron took a step near Emily, she looked up to him, trying to fight off a smile. 'He's going to kiss me!' Her mind was screaming happily. He kissed her lightly on the lips, rather quickly, as though afraid she didn't want him to kiss her. She put a hand around his neck, Ron took this as an invitation and kissed her again, this time much longer then the first. They heard a cough and looked over to where Ally was. "Um... I'll go." Ron said and stepped into the fire. "The Burrow!" He spoke loudly and clearly. Emily waved to him and he smiled at her.  
  
Ron walked out of the fireplace and to the kitchen. Fred and George were writing something at the kitchen table.  
  
"What's up with you?" George asked as he saw Ron was smiling.  
  
"Mum! Something's wrong with Ron!" Fred yelled. Bill walked down.  
  
"Mum went to Diagon ally, what's wrong with him?" Bill asked, coming down the stairwell.  
  
"Look at him!" Fred motioned to him. Bill smirked.  
  
"So you finally kissed her." Bill said.  
  
"Yes, she's is such a good kisser." Ron said. The twins faces lit up.  
  
"Did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?" George asked with a smirk.  
  
"Both." Ron said with a smile. Not even the taunting of the twins' could get him down now. He kissed Emily and she kissed him back.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed doing homework when Vernon came in.  
  
"Listen boy, we are leaving for France tomorrow. This house better be in the same shape we left it in!" Harry nodded, not really paying any attention to his Uncle. He finished his homework and looked at his OWL grades again.  
  
Transfiguration, O Potions, O Defense Against the Dark Arts, O Charms, O Divination, A Herbology, E Care for Magical Creatures, O Astronomy, E History of Magic, O  
  
Harry smiled at his grades. He was rather proud of them. He hadn't thought he'd get an O in potions, he supposed he really did try and prepare for that so he could become an auror. He wanted very badly to become an auror, and take down as many death eaters as he could. Harry put the paper back and saw a picture of He, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He couldn't wait to see everyone again.  
  
Harry got up and walked to the park, where he sat on a swing, just thinking about things, Quiddditch, his thoughts then turned to Hogwarts, to Occlumency, to Sirius' death. He felt it was his fault, and he was pretty sure it was, but no one told him anything of the sort. Much to his surprise of course. He heard a rustle in the bushes, he saw black dog come out of it, which triggered more thoughts of Sirius, that had been the place Harry had first seen him in his animagus form.  
  
Kellie had tried to help him about the situation of Sirius many times in the past, through letters, one time in June she had even come over. Petunia had recognized her as soon as she had been at the door. Harry had told her he was fine, but he lied. He knew she knew also. She had taken him in a motherly way. Kellie and Mrs. Weasley were unlike in many ways. Mrs. Weasley was more conserved and told him he was doing great in school and his safety always counted. But with Kellie she got him into a more emotional level. Kellie had told him she wished she could take custody over him, but it was impossible, because of the spell Dumbledore had cast upon the Dursley's place, it protected him or something like that... Harry was still mystified on what exactly it did.  
  
Harry heard a few footsteps from behind him and saw Dudley and his little friends. "Harry's scared in his sleep." Dudley snickered. Harry gritted his teeth, he imagined he was probably reliving Sirius' death in his dreams.  
  
"Leave me alone Dudley." Harry said.  
  
"No I don't think I shall" Dudley smirked.  
  
"See there's a problem then, we think you should leave Harry alone also." Harry looked behind him and saw Fred, George and Ron.  
  
"The Dursely's told us you might be here, they were actually pretty happy to get us out." Ron said, Harry smirked. He looked back and Dudley was gone. Harry figured he must have remembered what happened in fourth year with the candy... Harry reminisced.  
  
"Mum said Dumbledore okayed you to come to the Burrow."

"Great, let me go get my things." Harry said. The walked back to the Dursley's and Harry packed all his things. "How are we getting to the burrow?" Harry asked them.  
  
"You two are going by Portkey, we however are A-" George said in a proud tone

"Apparating." Ron said in a bored tone. They walked down the street when Fred cast a spell on the garbage can, Ron and Harry touched the can and were transported to the Burrow. Harry rubbed his nose. He hated that feeling of having his naval pulled. He saw Emily, Hermione and Ginny talking on the couch. Emily smiled at Ron and walked up to him. Harry sat where Emily was before she got up.  
  
"They've been like that all summer." Ginny complained.  
  
"It's cute." Hermione said.  
  
"No, it's disgusting." Ginny said.  
  
"You and Dean do the same thing." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Correction, we used to do the same thing. We broke up yesterday."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. He was rather boring anyhow." Ginny said. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"How are you?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"We got there just in time to save him from getting his arse beaten up." George said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked Harry worried. Harry glared at George.  
  
"It's nothing, it was just Dudley...the usual."  
  
"Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harry told Hermione just as Bill and Kellie came through the fireplace.  
  
"Mum!" Bill yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as soon as she saw Kellie holding her lower abdomen she looked apprehensive and got Kellie in a chair.  
  
"What's happening?" Kellie asked Molly.

"It's alright honey, you're in your eighth week your going to start getting these kinds of aches in your sides and lower abdomen, it's normal."  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione who shrugged.  
  
"What's wrong with Kellie?" Fred asked. Kellie grimaced. "I'm pregnant." Fred's eyes widened. Molly summoned some kind of yellow fluid to go into Kellie, it seemed to have made Kellie's pain go away.  
  
"There that should help." Molly told her.  
  
"Thanks Molly."  
  
"It's no problem are you sure you don't want to stay here, I don't think it's good that you have to keep going back and forth to your house and ours."  
  
"And work." Kellie reminded her.  
  
"When are they planning to give you maternity leave?"  
  
"Not until the third trimester, I'm fine Molly."  
  
"When you're not throwing up." Bill said.  
  
"Molly, I'll be fine I can manage most of the time, I wasn't sure if I was losing my baby, it worried me."  
  
"I still can't believe he doesn't take any responsibility." Molly said.  
  
"I still think it's more Callie talking him into things then Remus himself." Bill said. Kellie didn't speak about the subject, instead she looked at the time. It was almost time for her regular visit to Sirius.  
  
"I've got to go." She said. Molly handed her two bags of food.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to give these to you, he asked me to give you them daily. He said you were doing something for him, and wanted to make you do it once a day instead of three times like you usually do... he didn't tell me what but he told me you were helping someone out...giving them meals."  
  
"Yea, I'm helping out a friend, they're in a hard place of their life."  
  
"Well I'm glad to help." Molly told her. Kellie hugged Molly.  
  
"I owe you so much." She whispered.  
  
"It's alright, I'm everybody's mother around here." Molly smiled and Kellie left.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry for the wait I'm currently sick, and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. – Jessie  
  
Manny2003: Sorry for the long wait, hope you like this story as much as the last!  
  
Nikki: I never told you Sirius would be dead. I said maybe, maybe not.  
  
Luthien: Glad you were excited for me to write this sequel up, hope you liked it!  
  
BurningIce22: Yes everyone one is very shocked of Kellie's pregnancy. Remus didn't take it very well now did he... Hope I didn't make you wait too long!  
  
RnB Diva Gurl: Wow, glad you just read all my stories in this series! Yes Ron has a great dislike for Draco :( . And yes I hate Bella and Callie also..  
  
Mel: I'm glad you liked the last cahpter of the order! Yes I suppose Emil;y kicking Goyle in the balls was quite funny...lol. No I am afraid their will be no Mel and Draco-ness. Draco is Ginny's man, now you know that tut-tut! Yes Kellie is awesome with her biting Lucius' leg! Take that! sticks tounge out They are not going to get aids, you know why? Cause we're going to call it a magical no-adis-kind-of-knife! Yea so their we go! Yes Emily and Ron are back on good terms, and as you saw in this chapter they are on VERY GOOD terms now. Yes Draco punched his father very good! It's all go draco! Yes he was going to kill Bellatrix but she would have probably killed Neville and it would have given away their hidding spot! Oh calm down as you found out later SIRIUS DID NOT DIE! So their! He is sooooooo not dead! Harry was very mad, therefore anger=destruction of Dumbledore's possessions. Isn't that what we all do when we get mad!? Yes from the one- night stand with Remus Kellie got pregnant cause they forgot to use protection that ONE time. See folks you must always use a condom even during those one night stands! I'm sorry but these Review thanks aren't long cause a) I am sick, b) their so long I might make the review thanks longer then the chapter c) I wanna get this chapter up for you chapter wanting people. d) I still have Katie's to type up.  
  
Katie: Yes probation just because the SCHOOL was out of stock of truth serum, I mean come on! You need to give the man a little bit of time... potions take time! Yes Draco/Ginny many points in the cuteness factor! Remus and Kellie were yelling at each other because they currently hate each others guts. He doesn't know who padfoot is duh! Cause he is a slytherin and not a friend of the marauders therefore he didn't know who padfoot was. Ginny does not run slow! Draco just runs fast, and he had like a ten second head start! Lol. No draco can't see thresals therefore he needs Neville to tell him where they are. Draco saves Harry instead of Hermione cause Harry would have gotten jealous of Draco if he had gotten Hermione! Note: Guys carring around knifes are hot, it's the new rage! Lol....Katie you're a very .... intresting girl! Lol. Ye sron apologized they are all on VERY GOOD terms now. Okay wait I tink she needs to turn ½ way around instead of 3/4 I got it mixed up I think.... lol. Yes the adults came in just as alll the children were going to be cursed into enternity.... You have to feel the spell like REALLY, REALLY MEAN it. I don't know maybe you gotsd to be evil or something...lol. Yes Ron comforted Emily, which gave you all some more Emily/Ron cuteness. Dumbledore owled Kellie to tell her to coem to the ministry so that she could see Sirius! Of coarse he just told her to come to the ministry in the owl. Braces for more review where everone trashes Remus cause no one prolly likes him at the moment... Review please! –Jessie


	2. Chapter II

* * *

Remus and Callie were in Remus' room kissing. Kellie kisses better, she starts off short and sweet and the progresses to passionate, Callie just gears right into passionate. Remus thought. He felt Callie start to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged his shirt off and pulled her shirt over her head. He looked at her bra and saw it was black with lace. Lace? Remus thought, I've never been a fan of the lace, but whatever floats your boat. Remus unbuttoned her pants, and slowly unzipped them. She then took off his trousers and he led her to the bed. He put her down on the bed, and up clipped her bra. After 15 minutes they were both under the covers and naked. Lying next to each other. Kellie always took it slower, it was more romantic. It wasn't a quick thing or anything. "Mmm, Kellie."  
  
"What did you say?" Callie said. Remus realized what he said.  
  
"Mmm, Callie." He lied. He then realized he had thought about Kellie the whole time they were having sex... now that can't be good.

* * *

Ron and Harry were in Ron's room.  
  
"You've got to check this out." Ron said. "I found these at some muggle store, they don't move but their good just the same." Ron smirked and pulled out a box of pornography from underneath his bed.  
  
"How did you get this, you have to be out of Hogwarts to get them." Harry said looking through one of them.  
  
"The guy saw my money and he was really happy to give them to me." The door opened and Hermione popped her head in. Harry and Ron put the stuff back quickly and back underneath the bed.  
  
"Hermione, what're you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked them studying their faces.  
  
"Nothing, right Harry."  
  
"Erm- yes, we weren't doing anything." Harry said. Hermione picked up a magazine from behind Ron, who cursed under his breath. She screamed and threw the magazine up in the air.  
  
"You nasty, little perverted..." Hermione seemed not to be able to get the words out, she stormed out of the room and downstairs. Ron and Harry ran down after her. Harry grabbed her by the waist and put a hand over her mouth, and dragged her to Ron's room. They sat her down on Ron's bed.  
  
"Hermione-"Harry started. "You are perverted little arses how dare you look at pornography!" Harry put a hand over her mouth, so you couldn't make out what she was saying.  
  
"You can't tell Mum." Ron said.  
  
"And why not!?" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"Because you can't!" Ron said.  
  
"Please Hermione?" Harry gave her puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine." She grumbled. Harry smiled.

* * *

Harry woke up July 31st not expecting anything. Nothing had ever happened on his birthday. He groped for his glasses and was surprised to see Hermione at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" She put a finger to his lips, and pointed at Ron who was still sleeping.  
  
"Happy Birthday." She whispered to him. He opened the present and saw a poster of Gwenog Jones, who was known for being the beater and captain of the all girls team, the Holyhead Harpies, as well as a book on Quidditch tricks for the seeker. Harry hugged Hermione.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She told him and kissed his cheek, and left the room. A few hours later he walked downstairs along side Ron. He saw a cake that had the words 'Happy Birthday Harry!' Written on it.  
  
"Your Mum didn't have to do that." Harry said.  
  
"Ah, well she does it for everyone." Ron said as Kellie walked in the room. Fred had mistakenly stared at her boobs for too long last week, and got hit in the back of the head by his year-long girlfriend Katie Bell.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry." Kellie said and handed him what looked like it could be a trunk. He open the wrapping and saw it was a quidditch set.  
  
"Wicked." Ron said. Fred and George were walking down the stairwell when they saw what Ron and Harry were looking at. Fred picked up a bat and threw it up and caught it again.  
  
"That's awesome Harry."  
  
"Just don't let the bludgers loose in the house, okay Harry?" Kellie told him. "I've got to get going. But I'll be back after I go to the doctors."  
  
"Thanks Kellie!"  
  
"No problem." She told him. Remus apparated next to her, she tensed and left the room.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you and Kellie are getting along so well." George said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't care what she says or thinks." Remus told them.  
  
"Of course that's why your not taking responsibility." Fred said, his arms crossed.  
  
"I don't need to take responsibility for anything. She's a slut and she goes to see a friend every single day. Uncoded that means she's just sleeping with a different guy every night."  
  
"Wow, you are really stupid. She is doing something for Dumbledore. One of their friends is at a bad point in their life. She's not sleeping with anyone." George said.  
  
"Not now anyhow." Remus said. The twins glared at Remus. "Anyhow... Happy birthday Harry, here you go. I've got to go, see you all around." Remus said.  
  
"I can't believe he called her a slut." Fred said.  
  
"Kellie?" Ron asked. "A slut?"  
  
"Yep, that's what he said."  
  
"Callie is the slut, not Kellie." Ron said.  
  
"Whose Callie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remus' new girl." Fred told him. "I hate her, she is a manipulative bitch."

* * *

Kellie and Sirius sat in the arch... "So how'd Harry like the gift we split?" Sirius asked Kellie.  
  
"It was a big hit." Kellie told Sirius.  
  
"That's good." Sirius said. "So what else did he get?"  
  
"I don't know, I had to go and get my test early this morning." Sirius nodded.  
  
"How did the tests come out?"  
  
"Werewolf, but nothing other then that."  
  
"Well show Remus the results, he'll be bound to say it's his baby then."  
  
"No, if he doesn't want to be the father of his baby, then I'm not going to try and get him to act fatherly." Kellie said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Your baby is going to need a fatherly figure."  
  
"And that's where you and Bill come in." Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Kellie as much as I will love that baby, I'm not his father, nor is Bill."  
  
"Bill has been really good with me through this. The twins have been really good about keeping Remus and I separated." Kellie said. "I know no one can replace his father, but I don't know what to do, he doesn't believe it's his, he takes me for some kind of a slut."  
  
"Probably Callie's trouble making."  
  
"I can almost promise you that." Kellie said. "But he loves Callie not me... there isn't anything I can do about that." Kellie sighed. Sirius took her into a one armed hug.

* * *

Harry sat down next to Hermione. "Hello Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Harry said, taking a swig of Butterbeer the twins had given him.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?' Hermione asked him. She'd known him for six years, and it was very simple for her to tell if he was mad or happy.  
  
"It's just seems that... I-I don't really know who I am."  
  
"Your Harry Potter." Hermione told Harry, which reminded him what Luna had said to him when he first met her.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Harry said, "I mean like the real me." Harry emphasized on the word, real.  
  
"Real?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Like what I am without my reputation, and without the prophecy." Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean without the prophecy?" Hermione asked him. "Do you know what it said?"  
  
"Never mind, forget I said anything." Harry told Hermione. Hermione took his hand, he looked at her and threw her eyes he knew that she was worried about him. "Don't worry about it." Hermione nodded, and kissed his forehead, she left the room. Harry unintentionally put his first two fingers against the place Hermione kissed him.

* * *

Ron and Emily were down by the pond. "Why do you hate your mother so much?" Ron asked Emily.  
  
"Ron you're so lucky to have a family like yours." Emily told him. "Mine wasn't like yours." Emily told him. "My mother was a drunk, and treated me badly."  
  
"She was drunk, Emily."  
  
"But that's not the point, every time I'd tell her to stop drinking, she'd throw a jinx or curse at me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yea, well now you know. Everyone's life isn't as perfect as yours."  
  
"My life isn't perfect." he told her  
  
"Compared to mine, it is." Emily said.

* * *

The next day Hermione and Harry sat in Mrs. Weasley's garden. "Harry what prophecy were you talking about last night?" Hermione asked him. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"There is a phrophecy in which I was born to. It goes like this, _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_" Harry told her.  
  
"That means... you have to..."  
  
"Kill Voldemort." Harry said. Hermione hugged him.  
  
"I can't believe you have to do that, it's not right." Hermione said. Hermione brushed some of his hair away and traced his scar. "All because of that scar."  
  
"Yea." Harry said.  
  
"So how were you dealing during the summer, about... everything?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"It was hard... Sirius was gone, he's just about the closest thing I've ever had to a father." Harry said. "And I blamed myself for awhile."  
  
"Oh Harry, it's not your fault." Hermione told him.  
  
"But if I hadn't lead you all there."  
  
"Then Voldemort would have the prophecy." Hermione told him. Harry looked down at her.  
  
"You know I never looked at it that way..." Harry said.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Ron! EMILY! Wanna play some Quidditch!?" Fred yelled.  
  
"Go ahead." Hermione told him.  
  
The game was one person per position. The teams were, Ron, Fred, Charlie and Ginny verses Harry, Emily, George and Bill. George and Emily flipped a sickle to figure out who would be beater. Emily lost so she was keeper and George was beater. They used Hermione as the announcer.  
  
"Sonorus." She spoke clearly to make her voice louder. Kellie, Ally, Remus, Molly and Arthur sat at the table, eating and talking. "Welcome one, welcome all!" Hermione said in a mock-Lee tone. The others laughed at it. "This is the game of The Weasley's versus The Mix." She said. "And the quaffles have been released, along with all the other balls."  
  
"That sounded so wrong." Muttered Ginny.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Ginny!" Hermione said. "Bill is in possession." Ginny tipped his broom a little and got him to lose grip of the quaffle she grabbed the ball and went straight for Emily who caught the quaffle. She gave it to Bill, who was hit in the shoulder with a bludger but his grip didn't falter.  
  
A few minutes later it was 60-80 the all Weasley team was in the lead, Harry made a mental note of telling the new captain to reserve a spot for Ginny as a chaser. Harry saw the snitch and headed straight for it. When it dived down Harry did the same.  
  
"Harry has seen the snitch!"  
  
"Not surprising." Emily smirked as she watched Harry go into a dive, and they all heard Hermione screech.  
  
"HERMIONE!" They yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry." Harry had almost hit the ground but he brought himself out of the dive just in time. "The mix has won the game!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that! Review please! –Jessie  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
RnB Diva Gurl: Glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
Katie: See those are the kind of reviews I like! Not too long, but not too short either! I mean you two were wrting reviews longer then the chapters for goodness sake! Yes I knew you wouldn't be to fond of me doing all of the to Emily and Ally's relationship. All those letters were written to KELLIE not SIRIUS, but Kellie gives them to Sirius so he knows whats going on in Emily and Harry's life. Like I've told you before Harry and Emily have a sibling-like relationship. You said god I hate Kellie, but I'm thinking you meant Callie... Yes Remus should know better then to believe anything Callie says to him. Bill has a girlfriend, Fluer according to ootp, but I made a bit of a mess up with his age, therefore he is not dating her in my stories. Yes Ron and Emily have finally kissed! He he. Draco and Ginny get some action next chapter I believe... Harry and Hermione... that's going to be a very slow pace relationship... first off Harry has to figure out he is deeply in love with her. Kellie and Bill do not have a romantic relationship! Kellie still loves Remus although she thinks he is in love with Callie, Kellie is still in love with Remus. Only Kellie knows about Sirius cause she brings him food and such, no one else can know. Yes I am sick, my ears are clogged (one has finally unclogged up! Yay!) I have a headache and a annoying couch, but I'm doing much better then I was last week, last week it was horrible... Well You see lots more teenager action this story but you still Get to see Kellie and Remus' lives and what they're up to.  
  
Luthien: Yes unfortunately a lot of bad stuff does happen to Kellie ...along with Emily. Now we can't forget poor Emily and the horrible childhood. Draco, ye sour lovely Draco come in next chapter. Callie's a bitch...Remus' a jerk yup yup. Billw as in the real world in a very small part. Actually I have someone already planned out, and soemhow some people in a chat room somehow convinced me to base it off of someone in that chat room... I sware you can get me to agree to practically anything in a chat room... Katrina and he broke up in the Real World. I didn't go very into detail on it.  
  
Akire135: Woo hoo! Your obsessed! We've gotten another person on board here peoples! Maybe they will get Sirius out, maybe they won't. You'll just have to wait and keep on reading! He he...I'm evil, I know!  
  
Anna: Well either a) you didn't review or b) I mistakenly skipped over your review. So sorry! Yes well I do remember those complaints about Ally I get them daily from the 'gruesom two-some' aka Katie and Mel. Lol...was it the first scene. God knows I LOVE the first scene it's callie stupid...not Kellie! LMAO!  
  
Hanure16: Thanks for hoping I felt better soon. I'm finally all better! Okay I'm sooooooooooo glad you liked my other stories! Sorry for the wait, but I had to wait for Mel's review, cause she said that'd she'd have it up my Monday, but alas it took her until Wednesday!  
  
NikkiEvans: Oh Nicola! How that new nickname annoys you! evil laugh Yes I tricked you, no not lied that sounds...bad. Not fibbed...too classy. Tricked... that's just right! It's more modern day coolness...Oh yes Bad Callie, no body likes Callie she is evil and manipulative! Yes Emily and Ron finally shared their first cute, isn't it sweet?  
  
Manny2003: I meant his nose, whoops! Yep Bad Remus and Bad Callie! hits them both upside the head Sorry for the wait!  
  
Mel:Yes he is stuck in the arch. Harry and Emily aren't sending him post they r sending Kellie post which she then lets Sirius read! Nothing to deserve it, he just got it...lol. Yes yes, now here comes the Alyl bashing. Ally was a bad mother to Emily and you all now can understand why Emily doesn't like her mother very much. Will they ever make amends, well you'll just have to stay tuned any find out, now won't you? Yer=drunkness. Yes poor innocent Emily gets bullied by her mother when she was younger sighs Ron is Emily's boyfriend. He is rather naive seeing as his childhood was very good and homey. Harry could help Emily out and Neville I think could help her out even more. Yes Remus is very bad, he must redeem himself... yes Bill helps Kellie out since Remus' refuses to. Bill is great. Yes now We've finally got Ron and Emiyl to kiss, it was so cute, wasn't it! Yes I think I might have made Harry do a little too well, but that's alright. And you have one this competition so what's the score like 5-1? 


	3. Chapter III

Ron and Harry walked upstairs and saw the letters for school. Ron opened his and saw the prefects badge. Harry's was heavier then usual... Harry saw a badge.

"What…oh." Harry's eyes went wide as he held the Quidditch Captain badge.

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer he came over and saw he was the quidditch badge.

"That's wicked." Ron said. Looking at the badge that had two brooms crossing, and a snitch along with Quidditch written across the bottom of it. Hermione walked in and saw Harry had a badge.

"What's that, Ron did you get your badge taken away!?" Hermione yelled at him.

"NO! Harry's captain." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Congratulations!" She hugged him.

"Yea." Harry said. He couldn't believe he was Quidditch captain.

"Alright you three, what new books do we need to get you?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Mum, Harry is quidditch Captain." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Congratulations Harry." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Thanks." Harry said.

* * *

The next day they were in Diagon Ally. Everyone went their separate ways. Harry and Hermione were walking to Flourish and Blott's.

"Harry..."

"Yea?"

"Why is it that you dive to get the snitch, other people do it differently, but instead you make me have a heart attack."

"What's the fun in just casually getting it, plus I love how I make you screech. You know, you would think you would get used to it by now."

"Yes well, I'm not."

"Obviously." Harry said. They heard an explosion and went to see what it is, they saw Draco being attacked by Goyle and Pansy. Hermione raised her wand to Pansy, and Harry raised his to Goyle. "Back off of him." Harry told them. The two turned and saw Harry and Hermione.

"Oh a mudblood." Pansy smirked at Hermione.

"Shut up you whore." Harry said. Pansy rolled her eyes and they left. Harry put one of Draco's arms over his shoulder, Hermione took his other arm.

"I'm fine." Draco said.

"Really? Because you can hardly hold up your own head." Hermione told him.

"So I'm not in the best shape." He said and spat some blood out of his mouth.

"That's gross." Hermione said.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the Weasley's. Wherever they are..." Harry said.

"No, no, no and no. The Weasley's hate me." Draco said.

"Except Ginny." Hermione told him.

"Ginny likes me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Your hopeless." Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter."

"There they are." Hermione said.

"No, come on. Just bring me to St. Mungo's or someplace. I'll go to Granger's house!"

"Sorry but we're both staying with the Weasley's." Hermione told him. He glared at her. "Mrs. Weasley... we have a bit of a problem." Hermione said.

"Oh god, Draco are you alright?" Ginny asked him.

"Perfect." Draco said.

* * *

Draco was lying on the couch in the burrow. "Poor boy, who did this to him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Pansy and Goyle." Hermione said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ginny asked. Draco had fallen unconscious at Diagon Alley.

"He should, I've seen cases much worse then this make it through before."

"Mum used to be a healer before she had Bill." Ron explained to Harry and Hermione.

"Come on Draco." Ginny whispered.

"My cloak." Draco muttered. Ginny whipped her head over to him.

"What?"

"You never gave me my cloak back." Draco said. Ginny hugged him.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you take a shower." Mrs. Weasley suggested. "And Harry, Hermione why don't you go back to Diagon Alley and get the books you need." they nodded.

Draco took a shower. And went into what Mrs. Weasley told him was the guest room. He wore just a towel around his waist when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ginny came in and closed the door. When she saw him her jaw slagged.

"Umm when somebody knocks on the door, they're usually asking if you're in a, dressed manner..."

"What? I'm not naked." Draco smirked.

"Right of course..." Ginny said.

"So I heard you were worried about me."

"I was not worried about you!" Ginny said. "I was merely _concerned."_

"Of course." Draco smirked as he pulled on his boxers. "Umm , where are my clothes?" Draco asked. Ginny smirked. "What did you do to them?" he asked taking the towel off making Ginny jump up, but she calmed as she saw his boxers. "Getting a bit excited there..."

"About your clothing, Mum is fixing them, they were ripped and dirty. So your going to wear Ron's clothing." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny cut him off, "Not a single word, he wasn't very pleased with the idea either." Ginny told Draco.

"He doesn't have anything...black?"

"No, just shut up and put it on."

"Yes ma'am." He muttered.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night she could hear Harry's voice coming from the room he shared with Ron. Hermione shook him awake.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked him. Harry was shaking.

"I-I saw Sirius dying." Harry told Hermione. Hermione hugged him, and sat next to him in the bed. "You-you didn't see it. I watched him, I should have done something." Hermione put her hand in his hair and rubbed his cheek.

"You couldn't do anything." Hermione told Harry. Harry rubbed his head while Hermione rubbed his back. "There are few things that we control." Hermione told him, and noticed he was asleep. She stroked his hair, and fell asleep in his bed next to him.

"How did they get like that?" Hermione heard someone say.

"I don't even know how she got into the bed!" She heard someone else say.

"Their such a cute couple." Hermione could tell that was Ginny. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco, Ron, Ginny and the twins.

"Wish my head was there." Fred said before he noticed Hermione was awake. "I mean- why good morning Hermione!" She rolled her eyes at him. She noticed Harry's head were in between her... boobs. Joy. Hermione thought.

"Harry." She prodded him.

"Five more minutes." Harry said.

"Harry." She prodded him again. Harry lifted his head and saw everyone was watching him, then he noticed he was on Hermione.

"Oh, 'ello." He said, and moved so Hermione could get up.

"Looks like you had a nice...long night." George smirked. Hermione glared at him and picked up a magazine to hit him with.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" George said just as Hermione raised it.

"Harry and Hermione. And we always thought Harry would sleep with Cho first." Fred said.

"We didn't." Harry said. "Sleep together."

"Nah your head was just in her boobs for no reason." Draco smirked.

"He fell asleep!" Hermione yelled at Draco.

* * *

Ginny saw Draco giving Ron's clothes to Mrs. Weasley. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked him.

"Worried?"

"No, concerned." Ginny replied, Draco smirked.

"I have to go back home, Hogwarts is in a week and all my stuff is at home." Ginny nodded.

"So I'll see you in a week."

"Yea..." Draco said. Ginny kissed his cheek and walked away. Draco smiled and walked into the fire place "Malfoy mansion." He was in his house and saw Pansy.

"Shit." He muttered. He snuck upstairs and got his stuff together.

"Draco!" He heard his mother yell. He went downstairs and saw her talking to Pansy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"See he is here, he wouldn't hang out with those trashy pureblood-mudblood lovers." Draco tried not to show any emotion.

"What are you going on about?" Draco played dumb.

"Nothing, you can go and do whatever you were before I called you." Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kellie was in the doctor's office for her week 15 check up. By now Kellie could feel the baby inside of her kicking, and punching. She had also gotten fatter. Kellie had noticed she had a few stretch marks on her as well. Kellie had been rather annoyed with random people coming up and touching HER stomach.

"So how's that baby of yours?" The trainee healer asked patting her stomach. Kellie growled at her.

"Umm, she doesn't like being touched." Bill told the nurse. The healer walked in.

"My nurse seems to be afraid of you." Hr. Phillips said.

"She touched my stomach." Kellie said.

"You should really get used to that." The healer said. "Your nausea, has eased up correct?"

"Yes, thank god." Kellie said.

"I see your taking deep breaths, that's normal."

"Normal? How is panting normal?" Kellie asked the Healer.

"Your baby is getting bigger, and making your organ move upward to your lungs, making them not be able to take up their full capacity." Kellie nodded. "See you finally brought the father with you."

"What? Oh, no. That's Bill Weasley, he's just a friend." Kellie told the healer. "The father doesn't believe me." The healer frowned.

"You could take a test and show him."

"No, that's alright, if he doesn't want to take responsibility then he won't get any." Bill frowned at Kellie.

"Stop looking at me like that." Kellie said to Bill. The Healer got out their wand and said a spell, which made a screen roll down and she saw the muggle version of an ultra sounds, only much more clear.

"Congratulations Miss Nightstorm, you're having a baby boy." Kellie smiled. "And I'll give you a picture of your baby boy." She handed the picture to Kellie. "Alright I think that's it. Oh and your going to be able to feel the baby changing during the full moon, it will be very painful, so I suggest you just stay home." Kellie nodded.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked that chapter! Ah the first full moon, can't wait! I gots stuff planned! Hmm in chapter four or five I suppose...maybe later...

Review Thanks:

Manny2003: Yes we all hate Callie probably just as much as you do, always messing stuff up. And no, Hermione and Harry are not dating.

Luthien: Ally is fine, she still has Kellie as her support to stay away from drinking. Luna... Don't rember when she comes in... I think it might not be until chapter five... maybe earlier, maybe later? Yes Remus is not a very liked person at the moment.

Akire135: Lol. Everyone wan't Callie dead, jeez I wonder why. Lol. Ron and Emily are together, didn't they kiss, weren't they on a date in the first chappie?

Nickola!: Everyone watches as Nickola wacks Jessie with a frying pan repaetedly. "DON'T CALL ME NICKOLA!" Nicole yells and leaves the room. Heh, right anyhow, I so did trick you! Duh! They can't know cause it might attract attention if oh lets see everyone kept going into the department of mysteries in groups!

Carmen: I'm glad you like my series! Yes Remus is very evil for not believing Kellie, but it's all Callie's fault!

Katie: Of coarse Remus was imagining having sex with Kellie imagining it with Kellie is much better then doing it with Callie. Yes it is rather funny the boys have porn...lol. AND Hermione caught them! Actually I was planning on doing this in the order and having Kellie catch them, but I never put it in... Hermione bursts into the room, cause she WANTS to see Harry naked...lol just kidding. Yes the birthday scene with Harry/Hermione was intimate-non-intimate scene! OXYMORON! Lol. Yes Kellie and her pride, although we can so tell she wished Remus was with her, and helping her through this. Yes well Ron can't really know too much of what happened to Emily, because his childhood wasn't perfect but it wasn't exactly bad either. No they don't go back to school yet... I think they may next chappie.... I forget. Lol. I AM NOT A OLD BAG! Lol.

Mel: Hmm, you do know the only reason you won this round is prolly cas 1/3 of your review was filled with Ha's? Lol. Katie was pertrubed by that, but ANYHOW! Actually on how long the review is depends on a)how lazy I am, b) how long you took(which in any case should prolly make your one sentence long, BUT we won't get into that!) c) how much actual review you have in it and not just Ha's. d) how long the review was. We all know Kellie is better then callie at everything, that's a given. Yes Remus still loves Kellie, even if he won't admit it. Ah yes the porn scene, How did they get it? From that guy on the street like Ron said... lol. Umm, Mel most guys do look at porn, just so you know... Yep Kellie and Sirius gave Harry and awesome gift for his birthday. He he no body likes Remus... yes Ron is trying to understand Emily as best he can... Yes Hermione makes Harry see it never was nor will be his fault woo hooo. Yep I loved the match too.


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: Jessie: New Chapter.

Anna: looks hestiantly at Katie and Mel Be Nice (to Katie and Mel)Umm yea, Jessie I would run.

Jessie: looks at katie and Mel You know I think I'm gunna do that! runs for her life, before Mel and Katie read chappie

Anna: walks up to Katie and Mel Now you two don't kill her too quickly, torture is alway the best way to go. Katie and Mel grin evily and run after Jessie

* * *

Harry sat in a compartment with Emily, and Ginny. Luna walked in. Harry saw her and noticed she had changed quite a lot during the summer, her face had caught up with her eyes so she didn't always look surprised, her hair was no longer to her waist it was cut around the middle of her back.

"Hello Luna." Emily smiled.

"Hello." Luna said, and sat next to her, and opened the quibbler magazine. Harry noticed Ginny had been acting strangely since Ron had talked to her alone in the Burrow. Next Neville walked in. Emily's eyes widened as did Ginny's and Luna's.

"Wow Neville, you..." Luna trailed off.

"Lost weight, yea I know." Neville said. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Neville." Harry said.

"How was your summer holiday?" Neville asked them all. The girls were speechless.

"Alright, yours?"

"Pretty good."

Draco popped his head in the compartment, and took Ginny out. They walked over to a secluded part of the train. "You kissed me." Draco smirked,

"I was concerned." Ginny said.

"You were worried." Draco said, his hand coming up her thigh.

"Concerned." She said, slowly snaking her arms around his neck.

"Worried." Draco said bending his head down to kiss her. He kissed her.

_"Do you know what he's done to Girls?"_ Ginny heard Ron's voice in her head. _"He just goes from one girl to another." _Ron said_ "He's a Malfoy, you're a Weasley"_ Ginny remembered all the things he said about Draco in their little chat.

"We shouldn't-" Ginny started to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Why?"

"Because... you're a Malfoy." Ginny said and ran away. Ginny burst into the room crying.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Emily asked hugging her.

"I hope Ron's happy." Ginny said.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"No-nothing... I-I can't say." Ginny stumbled over her words.

* * *

"That compartment is quiet..." Hermione looked at a closed compartment.

"A little too quiet...?" Ron suggested. They opened the compartment and saw Draco he glanced at them and started throwing seeds at his black owl again.

"Right, well nothing we should be worried about." Ron said and walked away.

"I'm going to figure out what's wrong." Hermione said and walked into the compartment.

"Whatever." Ron said and left. Hermione walked into the compartment.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Draco replied.

"Draco you seem depressed..."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because I like to brood." He said sarcastically. "Because Ginny decided it would be funny to play along and stop." He told Hermione.

"Play along, then stop?"

"Yes."

"Meaning?"

"I kissed her, she was all for it. But then she tells me I can't kiss her because I'm a _Malfoy_." Draco growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco."

"You didn't put her up to it, she did it all by herself, don't worry about it, you should head over to the other compartment, before Harry thinks I'm stealing his girl and tries to strangle me again." Draco smirked at the memory.

"I'm not his girl." Hermione said.

"Sure, that's what you tell everyone."

"It's the truth."

"But do you want it to be the truth?" Draco asked Hermione who opened her mouth and closed it again. "Precisely." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"If you want to be in the D.A. sign this." She handed him a piece of parchment. He took it and signed his name.

"I wonder how thrilled they'll be you allowed me to join."

"I don't really care what they say, you helped get to the Department of Mysteries so your are allowed a spot."

"Granger..."

"Yea?"

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Because." Hermione said and left.

"That's not an answer!" Draco yelled through the door.

* * *

Later in the common room Hermione walked up to Ginny. "What happened between you and Draco?" Hermione asked her.

"Ron... he... forbid me... to go out with Draco. He told me the things he does to girls..." Ginny said.

"Just because of what Ron is saying your not going to be happy?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Ignore your brother."

"What if he's right?" Ginny asked.

"What if he's wrong?" Hermione asked.

* * *

The next day after Harry had a run-in with Cho he went to Hermione.

"Hermione should I go back out with her?" Harry asked. Hermione felt her insides drop down.

"Your going to have to figure that out on your own."

"But I need help."

"And I can't help you!" Hermione yelled at him. Harry was taken aback my Hermione's outburst.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I won't be by your side every time a girl kisses you, or every time a girl asks you out, or rejects you!" Hermione stormed out of the common room.

Harry plopped himself on the couch. What was she talking about he didn't come to her every time a girl rejected him...just the last couple of times... and whenever Cho talked to him... the time Cho kissed him. "Shit, she's right."

* * *

Draco gripped his broom and mounted off. He flew up and went around in circles a couple of times when he saw Luna mount a broom and flew up next to him.

"If it's any consolation, Ginny was crying when she came into the compartment" Luna told Draco.

"Never knew you had a broom." Draco said ignoring Luna's remark on Ginny.

"Yea, I'm trying out this year."

"Really? What position?"

"Chaser." Luna told him. Draco nodded.

* * *

Emily was on Ron's lap kissing him.

"Mmm, do- you-know-who-made-Ginny and-Draco-break-up?" Emily asked in between kisses.

"Me." Ron answered. Emily looked at him and slapped him. "Ow." Ron said. "What the hell was that for?"

"You- YOU made them both suffer like this!"

"They are not suffering, merely figuring out they don't need each other."

"You insufferable git!" Emily yelled at him.

"Whoa, no. I am just looking out for her!"

"You're destroying her life!"

"I am not!" Ron argued with Emily.

"Yes you are, Ginny is a big girl she can make her own decisions you know!" Emily yelled at Ron.

"Emily he is a Malfoy!"

"And I'm a Black." Emily said and walked away.

"Emily!"

"NO, you don't get it! My last name has a horrible reputation, as does his. So you should treat us just the same."

"Emily, I didn't mean it like that."

"But you did."

"But Draco has a bad reputation of his own."

"He saved your sister's life two times last year! And you treat him like the dregs of the street!"

* * *

Harry set up for the team, (which was currently only he, Ron, Andrew and Jack) to have tryouts for the three open chaser spots. Harry already knew Ginny would be one, but he had no clue who the others would be.

Harry, Ron, Andrew and Jack looked at the people that showed up, which was around ten.

"Okay so we're going to have you shoot against Ron."

"What?" Ron said.

"They are going to shoot at you." Harry told Ron.

"Joy." Ron muttered and went to get his broom.

"Umm...Ginny we'll start with you."

"Oh darling brother!" Ginny smirked. Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny faked Ron out and scored. They kept going.

"Ginny's really good, she made it through everything." Harry said, Ron nodded. "Jamie Benson wasn't that bad, she's just got to stop watching the bludgers constantly."

"We can help with that." Andrew smirked.

"And Heather Grant was really good." The all agreed.

"Alright we've decided that Amber Benson, Heather Grant and Ginny Weasley are going to be our new chasers." Harry announced. Some people left brooding the three that were picked were smiling. Harry saw Andrew go over to Jamie and flirt with her.

Harry put his stuff away and noticed Hermione was sitting at the lake. Harry walked up from behind Hermione by the lake.

"So... what are you doing out here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Thinking... sorry about yesterday."

"It's alright, you were right. I can't go to you every time I form a relationship with a girl, or when I break them." Harry said.

"I'm sure there will be quite a few..." Hermione said.

"Yea, I suppose." Harry commented. "So how about you, any lucky guys get the heart of Hermione Granger?" Hermione felt a blush come upon her, and was suddenly very thankful that it was getting too dark for Harry to see her going red.

"Yea... I could think of one." Hermione told him.

"Who?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Not telling." Hermione said.

"Oh come on...I'll guess." Harry said, Hermione chuckled. "Is it Seamus?"

"No."

"Dean?"

"No."

"Neville?"

"No."

"Good too many girls like him now."

"Well he got thinner and he's very sweet." Hermione told Harry.

"Ron?" Hermione gave him a look that plainly said no. "Right... Draco?"

"No." Hermione sighed. "You're not going to get it Harry."

"Does he show any interest in you?"

"None whatsoever." Hermione told him.

"Well he's obviously blind."

"Thanks Harry, but it's alright. I'll live." Harry nodded, as he decided that he would figure out who this guy was, and make sure he knew exactly how great Hermione was.

* * *

A/N:Hope you guys like that chapter! Review Please!

Anna: Well yes you've read up to chapter six, and Katie and Mel are soooooo jealous. Lol. He he, the story was great you've got to post it on ffn soemtime!Luthien: Well yes did at one time see some romance between the two it's still there, but it won't be back in full force for a couple of chapters....

Manny2003: Yep yep, Ginny was not worried she was so, just concerned. Lol. Yes what Kellie is going through every full moon will hurt extremely badly, plu it's going to happen once every month...kinda like a period if you think about it... H/Hr...well you know first off Harry has to realize he is in love with Hermione.

Akire135: Bill and Kellie couldn't raise a child, because neither of them have romantic feelings towards each other. Bill could only help her out as a friend and be a metaphoric Uncle to Ben...oops did I let that name slip..lol. Doesn't matter that much anyhow... Eh well everyone hates Callie.

NikkiEvans: Yea, yea so you remind me every day! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

Mel: Well if Ron ever does lose his badge it automatically goes to Harry. Yep poor Draco, poor Draco this chapter too. Now everyone is going to hate Ron he he.... I'm so evil! Remus is being a bastard still. Tut tut.

Katie: Yes! Harry did call Pansy a whore, lets all laugh at her now HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done he he. No I don't think Harry would like Draco very much if he wen't to "Granger's House" Oh yes, no one would like to return his cloak, too much fun to keep for your own. Yes Ginny did Kiss Draco on the cheek, did a lot more this chapter but sadly, that's over whispersfor now Yes it hurts very much when there is a werewolf transforming inside of you.


	5. Chapter V

Remus walked to the place where he regularly brought wolfsbane. He was never all that good at potions so he figured he shouldn't try and brew some, instead he bought some.  
  
"Wolfsbane?"  
  
"Sorry, we're out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're out of stock." The guy repeated.  
  
"Will you have some tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dammit." Remus hit the counter and left. Remus supposed he'd have to live one transformation without it, he's done it before.

* * *

It was that night of the full moon and Kellie was curled up in a ball clutching her stomach in her flat. Bill had just walked into Kellie's flat and saw her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bill asked.  
  
"Full moon." She told him. Bill nodded in understanding.  
  
"Has Remus understood yet?"  
  
"No, but when he sees his son is a werewolf I think he will." Kellie said. As she let out a scream, Bill sat next to her and put his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Damn that baby is moving like anything."  
  
"He's transforming." Kellie said.

* * *

Meanwhile Moony was throwing himself at the boarded window. He finally broke it and broke out of the house. He was out in search of his young. He got to Kellie's flat and banged on the door, a guy opened the door. Moony growled at him. Bill backed away and saw Kellie whose eyes widened at the sight of Moony. Moony walked over to her and Jumped onto the couch next to her, he rested his head on her stomach. He felt Kellie relax as she realized he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Remus woke up to find his head resting on Kellie's stomach. He looked around and didn't recognize the place, he heard someone open the door and saw Bill. He handed Remus some clothing. "Thought you might need some clothing." Bill said.  
  
"Where am I?" Remus asked.  
  
"That's right, you've never been here." Bill said, "This is Kellie's flat."  
  
"She's really pregnant with my child isn't she?"  
  
"I would say so. Werewolves do protect their young."  
  
"And I called her a...." Remus trailed off. "How much does she hate me?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she try's to avoid the subject." Remus was now totally clothed, he sat next to her and put a hand on her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." He told her sleeping form, and left the flat.  
  
Five minutes later Kellie woke up. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"He left." Bill told her.  
  
"Oh right." Kellie said disappointed.  
  
"You still love him don't you?" Bill asked.  
  
"Yea." Kellie mumbled.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione very closely to figure out who she liked.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I'm going to figure out who it is." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Harry why do you want to know so badly?"  
  
"So I can make sure he likes you." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's just... not possible."  
  
"Why?" "Because he likes someone else, and he's liked her since fourth year, and I'll never be able to change that, so I should stop trying."  
  
"He doesn't deserve you then." Harry said. _'If only he knew it was him.'_ Hermione thought.

* * *

Remus rubbed his head and saw Callie walk in. _She lied to me._ Remus thought. "Callie."  
  
"Yes?" Callie asked seductively.  
  
"I want to break up."  
  
"What! Why? I mean baby I love you..."  
  
"You lied to me about Kellie, you made me believe she was some kind of a slut, GET OUT!" Remus yelled at Callie.  
  
"Well she deserves it, that bitch took you away from me in school!"  
  
"Oh hell no! She did not take me away from you. I always loved her, and you decided to put yourself in the middle!" Remus yelled at Callie, then in a calmer voice. "Just leave Callie." She huffed and slammed the door.

* * *

Kellie heard the doorbell. "Bill, I told you, you can just walk in; you're too much of a gentleman." Kellie said steadying herself. She opened the door and saw Remus. "Remus..."  
  
"I'm sorry." he told her. She nodded and let him.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Food. You can refrigerate it, then just put a little heating spell." Remus told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Listen I'm really sorry for not believing you about you having my baby." Kellie nodded.  
  
"I know, well we're having a baby boy." Kellie told him. Remus smiled. Kellie felt the baby kick and she lost her balance. Remus grabbed her before she could fall down. He pulled one of Kellie's arms around his neck and brought her to the couch.  
  
"Thanks Remus." Kellie said.  
  
"No problem." Remus said.

* * *

The Gryffindors and Slytherins had potions. Snape was pairing them up. "Granger and Malfoy, Potter and Patil, Weasley and Parkinson."  
  
"Joy." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione and Draco were working on the project when Hermione felt Draco's hand on her thigh.  
  
"What in Merlin's name do you think your doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Calm down Granger. Just making Potter jealous." Draco smirked.  
  
Harry watched Draco's hand go on Hermione's thigh. _What in Merlin's name does he think he is doing to Hermione!_  
  
"You know you should really be less obvious of having a crush on Hermione, if your going to deny it." Parvati told Harry.  
  
"I do not have a crush on her... I'm just-"  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"I am not." Harry said.

* * *

Ron saw Emily in the library. "Hey Emily." Ron said sitting down next to her. Emily kissed him and he blushed looking around to see if anyone noticed,  
  
"What? Are you ashamed of me?" Emily asked him.  
  
"No, of course not. It's just that people don't really know about us."  
  
"We could make them know." Emily told him and sat on his lap, she bent her head down and they kissed until they heard;  
  
"Get a room." They stopped kissing and looked at Ginny. Emily sensed Ginny was angry about something. Ginny had told them to get a room before, but not in quite the same tone...  
  
"What happened?" Emily asked.  
  
"I had a run in with Draco." Ginny sighed. Emily kicked Ron in the shin with her heel. "Ow! What? Every time his name turns up am I going to get hurt?"  
  
"Yes!" Emily and Ginny yelled at him at the same time.

* * *

"Harry, do you need some help with that?" Hermione asked him after watching him get frustrated over his potions homework.  
  
"No." He said harshly. "Why don't you go help Draco?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Merlin knows he couldn't keep his hands off of you in potions."  
  
"What, are you jealous?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Jealous! Now that's rich!" Harry said, "If I was jealous then I wouldn't do this!" He grabbed the nearest girl, who happened to be a fellow sixth year, Lavender Brown, and kissed her. Hermione ran up to her dormitory. "Jealous that!" Harry yelled at where Hermione had just been standing moments before. "Hermione?" He asked softly.  
  
"Now, that was uncalled for!" Lavender yelled at him and slapped her hand across his face and walked after Hermione. "Hermione..." She said tentatively. "Are you alright?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Lavender." Hermione lied.  
  
"You know Harry is-"Lavender was cut off as Hermione started sobbing. "Sorry... Umm..." Lavender wasn't sure what to do, and was highly relieved when she saw Ginny, and allowed Ginny to take over.  
  
Ginny crawled up next to Hermione. "Shhh... what's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Harry-he-Lavender." Hermione managed to get out.  
  
"How about we talk about this over some ice cream?" Ginny suggested Hermione nodded. Ginny walked downstairs and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "What in Merlin's name did you do to Lavender to make Hermione like this!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Harry defended himself. "Hermione's okay isn't she?" Harry asked Ginny, concerned for one of his best friends.  
  
"Well that's debatable." Ginny said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny sighed and left the common room out of the portrait. Harry walked to the bottom of the girls staircase.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. "Hermione I'm sorry! Will you please some down and talk to me!?" he yelled and then in a lower voice. (One only he could hear) "I admit I was jealous of Draco... I just couldn't admit it." Harry whispered to himself. "He's not allowed to have you, your too...nice and pretty and smart." Harry shook his head to get back to getting her down here. "HERMIONE!" He yelled again. "Would you please come down here?"  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled at him and threw a book at him head, luckily for Harry, with his seeker abilities he caught it.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Hermione!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry said and stormed up into the boys dormitory.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Harry explaining what happened to Ron and Neville. And Hermione explaining what happened to Ginny! Another chapter, another person slapped. He he. Reviews would be nice!   
  
Luthien: Yes when I was writing it, a light bulb wen toff when I thought about her last name. So I added that it, originally it wasn't in there but I don't think it'd be the same without the comparison.  
  
Manny2003: Glad you love it!  
  
Arie: Yes poor Kellie, she's even worse off in this chapter with the transformations. But you know February (when Ben will be born) is coming up in chapter 12 I believe. My god this story is going to be the longest one yet I think.  
  
RnB Diva Gurl: Yes Ron has to stay out of his sisters love life. Well remus is trying to make amends now isn't he? Hmm last part of your review I don't think I'll comment on.... hums innocently Will they or won't they?  
  
Nicola!: Jessie is hit with Nicola's new guitar repeatedly Happy early birthday, maybe I'll get another chapter up on Thursday for a birthday present.... That means Mel and Katie better review before Thursday so I can give you a present, although I already gave you that JoJo cd at your family party.  
  
Katie: Whoo, shortest review in nearly a year! Yes they did kiss but there not getting back together anytime soon, well actually I should write it pretty soon, but it's rather far for you guys, they start to gradually get back together after chapter.... nine, ten, twelve, and thirteen. Of coarse that could always change depending on my mood... lol. Not to fond of Harry right now I see. Yes Emily slapped him. Emily is very cool like that. I'll give you some Ally in chapter Eight I suppose, since that is the chapter I am currently working on.  
  
Mel: #1, I did not threaten to post without your review I just said that you should review so you don't forget in cas ei forget to remind you and post without your review, why your uncapable of reviewing right after you read, I still don't quite understand, but ANYHOW. I don't not thrive for your reviews I thrive from EVERYONE's reviews thank you very much. Neville and Luna date for a while. And one of the couples you said are/will be together won't end up together. And I'm not telling you who! :P Lol you hate three of the main characters cause well they are a bit thick if I do say so myself...Lol you said 10 words even at the end of your review I tink you mean 1000...lol.  
  
Akire135: Yes Ron was bad messing up Ginny and Draco's relationship. Yes I love the name Ben as well. 


	6. Chapter VI

Harry lay down in his bed and thought about Hermione. "Dammit, why did I kiss Lavender!" Harry got up and walked into the bathroom, he splashed his face with water, and then returned to his bed when Neville and Ron walked in.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said. Harry made a muffled noise that was meant to sound like 'hello.' "What's wrong with you mate?"  
  
"I kissed Lavender." Harry said, taking his head off the pillow and sitting straight up.  
  
"A bad kisser?" Neville asked.  
  
"No, that's not it. Hermione and I got into this fight. She thought I was jealous so then I kissed Lavender to prove I wasn't. I'm so stupid."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because now she won't talk to me, she even through a book at me..."  
  
"Maybe _she_ got jealous." Neville proposed.  
  
"Why, would she get jealous?" Ron asked Neville.  
  
"Because she likes Harry." Neville said. Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"No way, she doesn't like me." Harry said.  
  
"Come on Neville it's _Hermione_." Ron said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yea, she's our best friend, not girlfriend." Harry said.  
  
"Whatever you say, but it would explain the way she reacted." Neville told them.

* * *

"And I have arrived with the ice cream!" Ginny smiled Hermione smiled at her and put her quill down. "What were you writing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Poem about a certain best friend of yours with _blazing emerald eyes_." Ginny quoted a line from one of Hermione's poems.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said.  
  
"So then, what exactly happened between you two?" Ginny asked as the two girls started to dig into the ice cream. "Well it started when Harry put his hand through his hair which is so cute." Hermione sighed, Ginny gave her a look to go on. "But it usually means that he is frustrated, so I offered to help him." Hermione told her the story in detail.(excluding the part about Draco touching her thigh)  
  
"You threw a book at him!" Ginny said.  
  
"He caught it!" Hermione said, Ginny started laughing. "It's not funny! I need that book back."  
  
"Hermione, come on. You threw a book at him, that is kind of funny."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Sure." Ginny said.  
  
"Can you ask him for the book back?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Why can't you? I'm sure you could walk up to the dorm 'Harry could you please give me the book back that I seemed to have thrown at you.'" Ginny started to laugh again. "Oh Merlin, I have to watch this."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione whined. "I can't face him, now he probably knows I like him."  
  
"Fine, I'll get the book for you, but the sooner you talk to him and deal with this the sooner you two will be normal again." Ginny said as she walked out of the room. She walked into the sixth year boys dormitories.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have come up here, because Hermione has asked me to ask Harry for the book Hermione... threw at him." Ginny tried not to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny." Harry said.  
  
"Of course not." Ginny said. "Could I just have the book back?"  
  
"Yea, wait a second." Harry said, he walked over to his dresser and picked up the book Hermione had given him, he didn't notice that a piece of parchment that fell onto the floor in-between his and Ron's bed. "Here you go." He said. "So how is she?"  
  
"She's fine." Ginny said and left the room.

* * *

The next day Hermione ran into Harry. "Oh Harry. Hi." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello... um... are you alright?" Harry asked her. "Yea, umm...sorry bout throwing that book at you. I was kind of angry."  
  
"Yea, alright."  
  
"I'm hungry." Ron complained coming down the stairs. Harry and Hermione nodded and the three walked down to the great hall.  
  
Later that night Ron and Harry were in the boys dormitory. "The whole day was weird Ron. She was fidgeting the whole day around me! I shouldn't have kissed Lavender!"  
  
"Yes, well how many times must you repeat that sentence?" Ron asked Harry. Harry sighed. "I need to bug Hermione about transfiguration homework, I'll be back in a bit." Harry nodded.

* * *

"Hermione." Ron said, sitting next to her. "I need help with my transfiguration homework."  
  
"The answers are in chapter twelve of our text book." Hermione told him.  
  
"Right, how about you give me the actual answers."  
  
"How about I don't."  
  
"I think you should, that's the least you owe to Harry, after acting strange around him all day."  
  
"He noticed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Everybody noticed, what's gotten into you?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's- It's nothing."  
  
"Hermione I might not be an expert with feelings and emotions and stuff."  
  
"Feeling and emotions are the same thing." Hermione told him. Ron rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"But I can tell there is something going on with you."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Right, so answers please?"  
  
"No!" Hermione said. Ron looked over her shoulder and smiled. He walked into the dorm.  
  
"Okay, Hermione put down-"He was cut off as he noticed Harry was asleep already.  
  
"Hermione." Ron heard Harry say. Ron smirked at Harry, he really needed to get over this whole thing with Hermione. It was just a little fight. Ron heard a moan come out of Harry's mouth. Ron shook Harry up.  
  
"Wha- Ron why did you wake me up?"  
  
"One, you're not done your homework; two, you were moaning and saying Hermione's name! What on earth were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Umm... Well you know Hermione..." Harry smiled.  
  
"That's gross."  
  
"It was just a dream Ron, it was nothing." Harry told him. Harry licked his lips in thought of the dream...  
  
"Yea, we hope so."

* * *

Harry sat next to Hermione in Charms class. "What is wrong?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know your lying to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hermione told him.  
  
"Hermione, you can tell me. You acted strange when I kissed Lavender."  
  
"Well maybe it's just because I don't like to be proven wrong." Hermione said. Harry looked unconvinced but nodded his head and left it at that.

* * *

Neville was walking out of Charms when he saw Luna, she was staring at him. He gave her a smile, which she returned and blushed. Neville's eyebrow's furrowed as he realized that Luna had a crush on him. _Oh merlin. She likes me._  
  
"Hello Neville." Luna said walking up to him.  
  
"Hello Luna."  
  
"So how are you doing?" She asked him. _Well truth be told she isn't really that bad, kinda nice, cute... in weird yet adorable way. She's nothing compared to Emily– get that out of your head she has a boyfriend!_ "I'm doing good Luna, how about you?"  
  
"Good." She said, playing with the strap of her bag.  
  
"So Luna, would you like to maybe go to the next Hogsmeade with me?" Neville asked. Luna smiled.  
  
"Yes, that would be great!" She said with a big smile. _She does have a really nice smile._  
  
"Great." Neville smiled and they walked down the corridor talking.

* * *

Harry came out of the shower a put on his boxers, he put his glasses on his nightstand next to a framed picture of Him, Hermione and Ron from last year. He crawled into the bed and went into a deep slumber...  
  
[Harry was holding his firebolt at the bottom of the girls dormitory staircase. He was debating on going up their and talking to Hermione, he wasn't even sure if their would be a barrier, not allowing him to go up their, he certainly hoped not. He mounted on the broom, took a breath, and flew up the staircase, he was thankful their was no barrier, that kept him from walking to the sixth year girl dormitory. He knocked on the door, and saw Hermione, she was wearing the blue silk nightgown whose hem cut off at mid thigh.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?" Harry took a step toward her.  
  
"You know why I'm here." he told her.  
  
"Your not supposed to be here." Hermione told him. Harry let his hand slid up her arm to her neck.  
  
"I know." He said bringing his head closer to hers.  
  
"It's late you should be asleep, it's past curfew."  
  
"I know." He said. "I couldn't sleep." Hermione nodded, as he bent his head down and kissed her.]  
  
Harry woke up breathing heavily. "Oh Merlin, not again." Harry said and groped his nightstand for his glasses he grabbed a towel and took a cold shower. He looked at the time it was around 6:30, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and he would have to get up in an hour or so anyhow, so it didn't matter. He got dressed for his classes, he walked downstairs and saw Hermione talking to Dobby. Harry's mind flashed to what she was wearing in his dream but he shook his head to get rid of the thought. "Harry!" Dobby said. "We was talking about hats!" Dobby said excitedly. Hermione's face was slightly down. Harry could only presume she was told by Dobby he was the only one taking the hats, which didn't help her organization of S.P.E.W. Harry nodded. "I is better go back, good bye Harry and Herm-eye-knee." Dobby said with great effort. Hermione sighed as he left.  
  
"He was the only one taking my hats."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You knew!"  
  
"Yes, but- I didn't want to tell you..."  
  
"Thanks Harry but you should have told me so maybe I could figure another way."  
  
"Hermione, maybe they don't want-"  
  
"Oh yes they do Harry, they are treated as slaves! They should be treated better. Anyhow, why are you up so early?"  
  
"Had a dream..." Hermione looked at him uneasily. "Not a vision, just a dream... I think."  
  
"Well what was it about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh-well." Harry started to blush.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said in surprise. "That kind of dream." She blushed.  
  
"Erm, yeah."  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
"Will do."

* * *

Later Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please report to Professor Dumbledore's office after breakfast." She said. Harry nodded, and she walked away.  
  
"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Nothing that I know of." Harry said scratching his head. So after breakfast he headed to the headmasters office, the last time he had been their he nearly destroyed the whole room, the gargoyle moved and the staircase was now accessible to Harry. He walked up the steps and heard one of the portraits say. "Let's hope he doesn't go on a rampage again." Harry walked up to Fawkes, and pet him, which was when Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hello, Sir. Why did you ask for me to come here?"  
  
"Because I am concerned about Voldemort trying to pry into your brain again like he did last year, now that he knows of his powers on you, he may try and use it again."  
  
"You mean you want to teach me Occlumency?" Harry said. He hadn't liked Occlumency, it was very painful, and Snape always knew of how to get to him.  
  
"Yes, I am going to teach you Occlumency." Dumbledore said. "If you'd please come up here every Thursday night, at eight o'clock." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore excused him.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, "That's great Harry!" Hermione said as she heard the news of Harry taking classes of Occlumency with Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry hates Occlumency, how is it great?" Ron asked Hermione, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well it was one of the things Sirius did want you to do..." Hermione said. Harry nodded.  
  
"I suppose it was." Harry said. Hermione gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sure it will be much different with Dumbledore teaching you, instead of Snape, who obviously had something against it to begin with." Hermione said. Harry nodded.  
  
"So you guys, you know tomorrow... Emily and I kind of have plans to spend the day together..." Ron said. Harry smiled.  
  
"It's okay Ron, we can manage going around Hogsmeade without you." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So where are you taking her?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I don't think that far ahead!" Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes and excused herself to go asleep, the boys followed in suite shortly after.

* * *

A/n: Another chapter finished! Hope you all liked that chapter, review and tell me your thoughts please! I couldn't get to see my reviews cause something is wrong with my internet or something. So sorry no review thanks today. :( (But much thanks to all who did review!)  
  
–Jessie 


	7. Chapter VII

_The Before-chapter Show: Featuring Jessie and Anna..._

**Anna:** Well I don't see why he has to die

**Jessie:** It's a Safe** Haven**, not _Heaven_ you twit...

**Anna:** Oh yeah

**Jessie:**_ (mutters)_ Stupid Beta Reader

* * *

Kellie sat by the window looking out into the foggy day. She looked down and saw a person heading into the lobby. "Remus." She smiled at the thought. Yes, she was still very much in love with him. She, however, wasn't sure if he liked her anymore. Sure he was affectionate towards her giving her kisses on the forehead and things like that, but nothing really intimate. Kellie sighed as she heard the door open. "'Lo Remu- your not Remus." Kellie said and took her wand out.

"How'd you guess?" The guy asked and threw a curse at her, she dodged it and levitated a chair, which she kept whacking him in the head with. "Ow! Stop that, women!" She whacked him with it again before landing it, and wrapping his legs to the chair legs.

"Sit." Kellie said.

"Um... no." The guy said.

"Expelliarmus." Kellie said, the wand landed in her hand. She walked up to him and pointed her wand at his throat. "I said sit!" Kellie said fiercely. The guy gulped and sat down. Kellie did a spell to wrap his arms to the arms on the chair. "Now... who the hell do you work for?"

"I'm not telling you." He said. Kellie made a aggravated noise and got a vile of clear liquid.

"Either tell me, or this is going down your throat!" Kellie threatened him.

"You won't get that down my throat!" Kellie gave him a look that plainly said, "Are you testing me?" He looked at her uneasily.

"Listen, why don't we do this the easy way? All I was sent to do, is kill the baby." he said motioning his hand the best he could to her stomach. Kellie punched him in the jaw. "Hey!" He yelled at her.

"You know your funnier then most of the guys I take in any more. All dirty perverted little bastards. But you're a funny little bastard, be proud." Kellie said, as she pressed the wand on her Auror robes. "Now tell me who you work for, cause Kingsley is not going to be as nice as I am being right now!" She yelled at him. His eyes went wide when she said his name. Kellie could only presume he'd known Kingsley from the reputation of going to extreme forces to get the information out of Death Eaters.

"She told me I couldn't. All she told me to do was kill the unborn werewolf." Kellie's head whipped over to him, there was only one 'she' that was extremely against werewolves. Kellie suspected it was Umbridge. Kingsley Shacklebot and Demetrius Langrous apparated into her flat.

"This guy tried to kill me and my baby." Kellie told them. "He won't tell me who sent him, apparently it's a women, who told him to kill the unborn werewolf." Kellie told them. Kingsley nodded. "We'll take him in, it's your day off, go rest." Kingsley told her she smiled at him.

"Thanks." Kellie said. Kingsley nodded as they went down into the lobby to use the fireplace to bring him to headquarters.

Remus walked into Kellie's flat and saw her standing up with her hand on her stomach. He noticed the chair with remainder of a tie-up spell.

"What happened?" He asked her. Kellie jumped in surprise.

"Someone attacked me, they wanted to kill him." She motioned her gaze down to her stomach. Remus walked up to her, he rubbed her arms, to stop her from shaking. He was surprised as she hugged him the best she could, because of her stomach. After a while Remus checked on Kellie and noticed she was asleep. Remus carried her to her bed. (At the moment he was very thankful for his werewolf strength.) He tried to walk away, but noticed she had a tight grip on his shirt. He positioned himself next to her and pulled the covers over them.

Kellie woke up about an hour or so later and noticed her head was buried into Remus' chest. A small smile was apparent on Kellie's face. She took a deep breath and was pleased to meet the smell of Remus. Kellie never distinguished exactly what his smell was, but she adored it.

"G' Morning." Remus yawned. Kellie checked the clock, it read noon.

"G' Afternoon." She corrected him. Remus nodded as he yawned.

Kellie got up and stretched. Remus tried to advert his eyes from her arse. He got up and Kellie handed him a key.

"I'm going to start locking my door... I don't want whoever sent someone after my child to be able to get in as easily again." Remus nodded and took the key and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Ron's POV:

Emily and I were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand. We had dated a lot during the summer, going to Diagon Alley and eating ice cream together and what not. We had decided that we'd go to the three broomsticks first. As we entered the three broomsticks I saw Luna and Neville sitting in the corner. I never thought the two were ever that close, Neville seemed rather fearful of her last year.

"Oh there's Neville and Luna!" Emily said. "Let's go say hi." Emily said. I nodded and allowed her to lead us to them.

Neville's POV:

My date with Luna had gone rather good so far. Although we didn't have much in common. Now if I were on a date with Emily we'd probably be laughing and talking about classes and what not. That's when I heard Emily's voice. "Hey guys!"

Emily's POV:

Neville and Luna looked so cute together I really hoped they stayed together. I know how left out Neville feels when I can't hang out with him, cause I'm out with Ron.

Luna's POV:

Ron, oh he looks so cute with his red hair and freckles. I wish I was out with him... but one does have to move on... I inwardly sighed.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were walking through some shops when a snowball was thrown in Harry's face. He looked at Hermione who was chuckling. She didn't notice that he was summoning snow above her head, until it dropped down onto her.

"HARRY!" She yelled at him, he chuckled, and she jumped on him, he fell down back into the now and smiled cheekily.

"Never mess with a kid of the marauders." Hermione smashed a bunch of snow on his face. She stuck her tongue at him and ran. Harry chuckled and ran after Hermione.

* * *

[Kellie was in front of Remus's house, which was on fire and a dead Remus next to her with a note. She read the note which said, WEREWOLFS DIE FAST!] Kellie woke up with a start. "Remus." She breathed. Just as her door opened.

"Hey Kellie, how are you feel- whoa." He said as she hugged him. "What's all this about?"

"I-dream-you-dead, god Remus, I'm so glad your okay." Remus stroked her hair.

"Shh, Kellie, I'll be fine." He said stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head. When he let go of her, she went to her dresser and handed him a necklace.

"Wear this, please." Kellie told him. "If your attacked or anything it will bring you to a safe haven and it will tell me you're there."

"Kellie I'll be fine." Remus told her.

"Please." Kellie begged him. He reluctantly nodded his head and she put it on him. "Thanks." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Anything to calm you down." Remus said.

* * *

"So what did you guys do at Hogsmeade?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione at breakfast the next morning.

"Snowball fight." Harry said.

"We got some stuff at Hogsmeade too." Hermione put in. Ron nodded his head. "How'd your date go?"

"Fine, did you know Neville and Luna are dating?" Ron asked them.

"Yes, Luna started fancying him but Ginny said she feels like Luna is using him, because she is just trying to over her last crush." Hermione said casually flipping through the paper.

"Really? Who did she like?" Ron asked.

"You are so dense." Hermione said and got up. "We better get to Potions." They were walking to potions the three of them saw Ginny and Draco yelling at each other, which wasn't exactly something very unusual these days.

"It's none of your business Weasley!" Draco yelled at Ginny. Ginny put a hand on his arm.

"Draco would you just tell me what happened?" Ginny asked him.

"No." He told her, he looked at the trio. He grabbed his arm out of her grip and said, "Why do you even care? I'm just a Malfoy." Draco whispered the last part into her ear and walked away. Hermione sighed. Ginny had tears brimming her eyes,

"I hate you." She said pointing to Ron and walked to her class. Ginny sat next to Luna and burst into silent tears with her head buried in her arms.

"Ginny, what happened?" Luna asked unperturbed, while others looked at Ginny strangely as they'd never seen the mostly happy girl cry before.

"Ron, Draco... Why did I ever listen to Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Are you talking about what happened on the train." Luna said more then asked. "Don't worry everything heals in time."

"I want it to heal now!" Ginny yelled. Luna just looked at her.

"Then go and heal it." Luna said.

"What?"

"Go find a way to fix it."

"But I can't!" Ginny said, then in a lower voice. "Draco hates me! He wouldn't even tell me why he is living in that room."

"Oh yes. He's not quite open about that subject."

"You knew?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded her head.

"Draco and I are friends you know."

"Yes, but why is he there?"

"I don't know." Luna told her.

"He wouldn't tell you."

"No, he doesn't seem quite happy about it though." Luna told Ginny.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is shorter cause I had to rewrite it cause my dad somehow deleted all my files, this was the only one I hadn't sent to my beta when it happened so, I am lazy and don't remember everything. Mostly everything is different and I can't remember exactly everything I have in it so I guess you'll have to deal with this for now. But no worries I have lots of good stuff coming up! It's almost December! (Everything good happens in December! Oh and January has lots of good stuff too! And in February Ben will finally be born!)

Ladybird: Hope you liked that chapter as well.

Manny2003: Lucky girl, you wished for R/K and you got it.

Nikki Evans: Glad ya liked it.

Mel: Yes well Harry is a bit thick.

Katie: tut-tut, that's all I have to say for you.


	8. Chapter IIX

Emily sat in her room, her curtains were closed and she put a silencing charm around her bed. She took out a picture of Sirius and started crying.  
"Why did you have to leave? I hate Mum, and you made everything so much better. I never really got to know you. We had just been reunited and then you die." Emily put her head on her pillow, her body shook as she cried.

* * *

[A non-pregnant Kellie sat on her bed, Remus crawled on top of her kissing her, starting slowly and growing into a passionate kiss. "God I love you." Remus said, Kellie smiled up at him."I love you too." She told him, he had his kisses travel down her neck and back up behind her ear.]

Remus woke up with a smile, but frowned as he realized what he'd dreamt about was just a dream. Remus walked into his bathroom and splashed his face with water. "Remus you screwed yourself into this hole, and you're not getting her back, you have to deal with it." He told himself through the mirror.  
_However she is carrying your son, she must not hate you if she's allowing you to take part in his life. A little voice said.  
Shut up.  
You know it's the truth, maybe she does love you.  
No, I've screwed up too many times.  
Then why is she so worried about you? Why did she hug you yesterday?  
Because that's Kellie, worried about everyone else besides herself.  
You know you want to kiss her to taste her sweet lips again.  
Shut up! She hates me!  
Does not. Put your hand around her shoulder, and see if she objects_.  
Remus got dressed and headed over to Kellie's flat via apparation. Remus used his key to get inside of the house, he saw Kellie trudge out of her room. Her normally slim form had now gained what seemed to be around twenty pounds. "Ow," Kellie muttered, putting a hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong?' Remus asked.

"He kicked." Remus smiled and put a hand over her stomach. Kellie felt her stomach do a flip as he touched her stomach. Kellie turned a very light shade of pink and was relieved that Remus' didn't seem to notice.

"So when are you getting pregnancy leave?" Remus asked.

"On the first of December."

"Only four days away." Kellie smiled and nodded her head.

"I can't wait." She told him.

"So have you decided on a name?" Remus asked.

"I was thinking Benjamin Lupin." Kellie said. "You like it?"

"You're giving him my surname?" Remus said in a surprised but happy tone.

"Well you were the one who knocked me up, now weren't you?" Kellie smirked. Remus chuckled as they sat down on the couch. Kellie was flipping through the channels slightly biting her lip.  
_Never gave up those habits you think are adorable did she?_ Remus inwardly sighed as he realized that was the voice that had been bothering him earlier.  
_Sod off!  
Come on, you know you want to put your arm around her shoulder.  
Leave me alone.  
Remember that wonderful dream you had?  
SOD OFF!  
Arm around shoulder!_ The voice said in a singsong voice. Remus gave in and casually put his arm around Kellie's shoulder, she rested her head on his shoulder. Remus gulped he didn't expect her to do that.

* * *

"Harry, when are you going to restart the D.A?" Hermione asked in a low voice in the common room on Wednesday.

"Oh, hm... maybe before the holiday." Harry suggested. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I'll try and get signatures then." Harry nodded and finished his potions essay.

* * *

Ron watched as Luna and Neville were talking about something in the great hall. Ron rolled his eyes as they kissed. _Get a room._ Ron thought and looked over to Harry who was looking around the great hall.

"What are you looking for mate?"

"Hermione, where is she?" Harry asked him. Ron shrugged. He saw Emily and Hermione walk into the great hall together.

"With Emily." he said pointing to the entrance in which they had entered. Harry smiled and sat down. "What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You're always looking for Hermione, and worried about her." Ron said looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Am not." Harry said. Hermione sat next to Harry and Emily told Ron she'd meet him in the library later.

"Morning." Hermione said.

"Morning." Harry smiled at her. Ron raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry kicked his leg under the table.

* * *

After their classes they were in the library finishing some last minute homework that was due the next day. Emily looked at Ron hesitantly. He had been acting strange the whole day especially when Luna and Neville were near them. "Ron, are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." he told Emily. Emily bit the inside of her cheek debating on whether she should use her power or not, but she did. She saw Ron grow with envy when he spotted Luna and Neville kissing. (It was only a peck on the lips at that)

"Then why are you jealous for that." Emily asked and motioned over to Luna and Neville.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ron lied.

"Don't play dumb with me, I read your feelings." Emily said.

"Well I'm glad you trust me so much!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron why are you going out with me if you like Luna?"

"I do not like Loony Lovegood." Ron argued.

"Do not call her that!" Emily seethed.

"Sod off Emily." Ron said.

"Well I guess this is over." Emily said. Ron grunted. Emily picked up her stuff and ran out of the library up to her room.

* * *

Draco sat in his room that Dumbledore had given him after hearing about the attack on him at Diagon Alley. He was playing with a snitch that had Draconis Malfoy engraved on it. He was thinking about his run in with Ginny...

**Flashback**  
Draco grabbed his school bag with his potions, charms and arithmancy text in it. He walked out of the portrait and collided with someone. "Ow." the girl said, rubbing her head before she realized who she knocked into. "Oh, Draco!" She said in surprise, she looked into the portrait and saw a room. "What's-" Ginny started but was cut off by Draco.

"Uh, it's nothing just something Dumbledore thought useful." Draco said and tried to leave but Ginny got in front of him.

"Draco, would you just talk to me?" Draco rolled his eyes at Ginny and walked around her. "Draco!"

**End Flashback**

And that's when the trio came. Draco sighed and put his snitch away.

* * *

Luna saw Ron coming by and took Neville's hand and kissed him. Neville smiled down at Luna. "Good morning to you too." Neville said. Luna smiled, and then smirked as she saw Ron glare at them, he walked up to them.

"Hello Ronald." Luna said.

"Hello Luna... and Neville." Ron said. "Harry told me to tell you both to check the date on your coins." They both nodded, leaving hand-in-hand.

_Why's she going out with Neville anyhow, he can't even get a stupid spell straight!_ Ron grumbled in his head.

* * *

Remus put his coat on as he got ready to leave Kellie's flat. "See you tomorrow, I have some work to do for the order." Remus told Kellie. She nodded.

"Alright." Kellie said. He kissed her forehead and left the flat. Remus left the flat and walked past Bill. They said their hello's as they passed one another. As Remus turned the corner he looked back and saw Kellie hug Bill.

_Bet you wish she was hugging you.  
Sod off._ Remus said as he walked down to the lobby and apparated to Order Headquarters to get some things before he went on his mission.

* * *

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office and noticed a difference. Most of the sharp objects were gone and Professor Dumbledore walked out to him.

"Mr. Potter, today I just wanted to try and figure out how strong against this you are, alright?" Harry nodded. "Now I want you to clear your mind, clear your mind of everything." Dumbledore instructed Harry. Harry nodded. Harry felt Dumbledore try and pry into his mind, not so strongly at first, but getting stronger by the moment, until Harry finally feel to his knees not being able to control his mind from showing the grief of Sirius' death, then in turned into his envy when Draco had kissed Hermione, until it stopped. Harry was panting. "Okay Mr. Potter, you are doing alright for a beginner, hopefully I'll be able to teach you better then Proffesor Snape did. This time try and disarm me any way you can."

"Alright."

"Legilimens!" Harry saw Dumbledore go through his memories of the Department of Mysteries, when he saw Hermione unconscious he griped his wand tightly and yelled ,

"Expelliarmus!" Harry now had Dumbledore's wand and was now seeing into his thoughts, in which Dumbledore was watching the order gather around, It was when his parents were still alive. The spell wore off.

"Good Mr.Potter, very good. You were able to disarm me. Lesson 1, when you say expelliarmus, and a few other spells you then enter their mind and thoughts." Harry was rather glad that he was now taking lessons from Professor Dumbledore. He was much more gentle on Harry and his mind, he knew Harry's limit and only went over it a little bit until Harry could successfully make his limit higher.

* * *

On Monday Harry stood in front of the DA everyone was back minus last years graduates and plus Draco.

"Okay everyone I know holiday are soon I just wanted to sharpen some of your skills and make sure your all up to speed." Harry said.

"Umm so any ideas on how to quickly make sure everyone knows everything?" Hannah Abbot raised her hand. Harry nodded towards her.

"We should have duels." Hannah suggested.

* * *

A/N: Ah the rest of that scene is quite good but I leaving you there for now. You'll get to see the rest soon enough as long as you review fast enough. Review Thanks:Luthien: Sorry it took so long last time, but I am probably only going to be updating once a week, perhaps less as School tiem is coming up. I'm going to try and get far ahead of you guys in the chapters so I always have another chapter. This is chapter 8 and I only have abowt half of Chpater 11 written so that's about 3 chapters ahead of you guys, which isn't a whole lot, I'm usually around 5 or 6 chapters ahead of you guys. I gotta get back into the writing mood, I'm running out of ideas, btu I'm sure I'll think of something.

LadyBird: Glad you like it! Yes Ron is VERY dense, but then again so is Harry.

Katie: Very nice review! :) Yes I like the before chapter show too. He he. Anna actually said that too...lol, sow e thought it'd be funny for you guys to read it. Kellie kicks ass pregnant or not pregnant. You said"How did Kingsley and Demetrius know she was in trouble?  
She pressed the wand on her auror robes, which alerts Auror headquarters they need backup. Kellie is around 28 weeks pregnant. (Ben will be born in February) Lol. Yes those 4 are such a soap opera aren't they, wait till we get to December, those four... steps behind Anna for protection from aKatie knowing how she'll react to the Ron/Emily breakup 860, very nice word count.

Anna: Yes the last chapter was pretty cute, this one not so much... I don't think.

Mel: Yes I know it was short, writers block I'm telling you. Ron's dense, Harry's dense, Draco's an idiot, what can I tell you?


	9. Chapter IX

* * *

"Duels!? You're mad! WE could kill each other, I mean look at Draco and Harry in our _second_ year!" Ernie said motioning to Harry and Draco. Draco smirked in memory, until Hermione pinched his arm. 

"Hey that hurt!" Draco rubbed his arm

"It would be fun!" Cho said.

"Alright, I suppose." Harry said and was about to turn to Hermione to ask her for a spell when Cho conjured up a board which you could turn and would randomly select names. Harry pressed a button and it selected Ginny, and Draco.

"Merlin save us all." Harry heard Luna mutter. Hermione looked uneasily between the two of them. Draco a Ginny stood thirteen feet away from each other.

"Okay, there is no fire throwing, and no unforgivables, and no snakes." Harry looked pointedly at Draco who had a small smirk on his face. "Ready?" He looked at both of them who were glaring daggers at each other, but each nodded. "Three... Two... One!" Draco threw a curse that threw Ginny into the couch. Ginny got up and glared at him even more. She threw a water curse at him that made him choke with water. He spit some out and he glared at her, his glare turned into a smirk as he threw a blue curse at her. Harry noticed Hermione's eyes widened as he said the curse. Ginny fell to her knees clutching her pelvic bone.

"Hermione, what did he do?" Ginny asked.

"He-he sent a birth control spell at you..." Hermione told Ginny. She turned to Draco. "That's not a defense against the dark arts spell!" Draco shrugged.

"Hurts just the same." Ginny glared at him and he gave her a smile. Ginny stood up, ignoring the pain and walked over to Draco pushed him against the wall and kicked him the balls. The boys in the room winced. Draco's eyes widened at the contact and made a sound like a cat that was dieing. "That's not a defense against the dark arts spell either!" She yelled at Ginny. Ginny shrugged.

"Hurts just the same." Ginny smirked at Draco. Ginny felt a warm sensation, whereas Draco felt a cold one.

"That should help the pain." Hermione said. They both nodded and sat down.

"So who won that round?" Cho asked.

* * *

Dumbledore stood in front of Kellie and Remus after an order meeting. He was very glad that the two had settled the arguments that had been going on between them. He could see the old flames between them start to grow again.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you two about something Kellie has been doing daily." Kellie looked at Dumbledore quizzically. "Kellie you are well on your way to your way to your third trimester, I think he will understand why you can't come every day, although you will still have to come on full moons."

"Who are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Remus, Sirius did not die, he is just... stuck." Dumbledore told Remus whose eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Remus yelled.

* * *

The next day Remus arrived in Kellie's flat, it was freezing. "Kellie?" He asked.

"Oh hi Remus." Kellie said. Her lips were blue and her teeth were chattering. Remus took off his coat and put it around her.

"My god, it's freezing in here." Kellie nodded.

"I know, think my heating is down." Remus opened the heating pipes cabinet. He took off his shirt, as he didn't want his shirt to get stuck in the pipes. Kellie smiled and looked At Remus chest. It was less toned then it had been in Hogwarts but he was in his mid thirties, what did you expect? Kellie smiled at her view, and when he came out he said,

"It got to be the whole place. Your pipes are fine." Remus noticed the smile present on Kellie's face. "What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Right, well your coming with me." Remus told her.

"Wha-what?" Kellie asked him.

"Well you can't stay here in the middle of the winter, you're coming to my place where it's nice and warm." Remus told Kellie. "So lets go get what you need, you can settle in while I go and see Sirius." Kellie smiled at him and hugged him.

"I love you." Kellie said as she hugged him. Both of their eyes had widened, but neither saw as they were in a hug. "I'll go get my stuff." Kellie said and walked away.

'I can't believe I just said that to him!' Kellie thought worried of what his reaction would be.

'She said she loved me!' Remus felt like jumping up and down, but decided against it.

Remus showed Kellie to her room. "You can stay here as long as you need to." Remus told Kellie. 'You could stay here forever.' Remus thought.

"Thanks Remus." Kellie smiled. Remus nodded.

"I've got to go see Sirius... erm Kellie?"

"Yeah?"

"It is Sirius right, not just some kind of joke or something." Kellie walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I can assure you that it is Sirius." Remus now realized how close their face, their lips were. Remus bent down when she jerked back and put a hand on her stomach. She seemed to glare at it for a moment.

"I wanna feel him kick."

"Believe me Remus, you definitely don't." Remus pouted. Kellie just laughed.

* * *

Remus held a paper bag and opened the curtains to the arch. "Oi Kellie, your late, now what have I told you- oh, Remus, your not Kellie." Sirius said. Remus was still in some state of shock as Sirius waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"You're really alive."

"Yeah, it's me... skin and bones, flesh and blood and all of that stuff." Sirius said and started eating like the maniac he is.

* * *

Emily opened a letter from her mother, normally she would just ignore her mothers letters as she and her mother didn't get along well. But it was nearing the holidays and she had probably told her if she was coming home or staying at Hogwarts. Emily opened the letter.

Dear Emily,

I have written this letter for you to inform you, I am allowing you to invite some friends to a Christmas party I am having. It will be held on Christmas eve.

Love always,

Mom

Emily smiled and first told Luna about the party, and instantly agreed. Emily smiled as she looked at the Gryffindor table her smile faltered slightly. She and Ron hadn't talked in a while, she took a breath and walked over to the table.

"Hey." Emily said. Harry and Hermione smiled at her and Ron refused to look at her. "Mum said she was having a Christmas party on Christmas eve, would you guys like to come?" Harry and Hermione nodded and Harry kicked Ron's leg.

"Oh, er yeah." Ron said. Emily smiled and walked over to Ginny. "I'm going to die." Ron muttered.

"You are not." Hermione said. "Just be nice."

"Since when haven't I been nice?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored his question.

* * *

The next day Remus and Sirius sat talking. "I messed up so much." Remus said ripping the chicken wing apart that he held.

"Well that you did." Sirius said food in his mouth and then swallowed. "But it's Kellie, she expects that much from you."

"Oh that helps so much, Kellie now expects me to mess up and for her to never forgive me." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said and took a drink. "If you and Kellie fight, you make up, be awkward, make out, get back together. And what's with you going out with Callie?"

"How do you know about Callie and I going out?"

"Everyone may think I'm dead, but I still have my ways to get stuff." Sirius said with a grin.

"Kellie told you then." Remus said. Sirius nodded. "I'm so stupid, I should have believe her." Sirius nodded. "She hates me now."

"Does not."

"Does too." Remus retorted.

"Maybe she still loves you." Sirius said.

"Yeah right, she has to hate me now. After Hannah, then Katrina, then I call her a slut, and then I went out with Callie. No she hates me."

"Wow you brought Kellie through a lot of shit."

"That helps." Remus said sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter the women still loves you, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change that."

"She doesn't love me, if she did, she would..." Remus wasn't sure what she'd do if she loved him.

"Well ask her to live with you, see what she says."

"She already is." Remus told him.

"As of when?"

"This morning." Remus said. Sirius laughed. "What?"

"And you think she doesn't love you." Sirius snickered.

"She doesn't!"

"Uh-huh, so how's Ally?"

"Good, throwing a Christmas Party on the twenty-fourth." Remus told Sirius who sighed.

"I wish I could talk to Ally, and Emily and Harry."

"Well Dumbledore informed me that Harry is talking Occlumency now."

"Good." Sirius said. "I hope it helps." Remus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Remus walked into Kellie's room to check on her. She was sound asleep. Remus smiled and sat beside the bed. He brushed a stray piece of her behind her ear. He noticed a gray stand of hair.

"Catching up to me, now aren't we?" Remus kissed her cheek and left the room.

* * *

Harry felt cold water go to his face. He jumped up and grabbed his glasses. He saw Hermione. "It's Saturday, let me sleep."

"We have to go to Hogsmeade."

"Don't feel like going." Harry mumbled,

"You need to get an outfit for the party, which is more like a ball therefore we need to get you dress robes." Harry made a grunt. Hermione rolled her eyes and splashed more water on him from her wand.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled which woke up Ron and Neville also.

"You two have to get dress robes too." Hermione nodded to Ron and Neville.

"We all have some from fourth year." Ron tried to make an excuse. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The three of you have grown since fourth year."

"She has a point." Neville mumbled.

"Neville, you do not agree with her." Ron said. Neville made a noise and fell off his bed. Hermione helped Neville up. Harry had taken off his shirt by this point. Hermione looked at him and gulped.

"So, er I'll just wait down in the common room." Hermione said sneaking one last glance at Harry."

"Thick, the two of your are the thickest people in the world." Neville said and walked into the bathroom. Harry looked at Ron quizzically. Ron just shrugged.

* * *

It was the day of the full moon and Remus was resting so Kellie was in the Arch with Sirius.

"I could fix ya up!" Sirius said happily.

"Oh I don't think so, he shows nothing to tell me he still likes me."

"Right, that's why he's trying to make it up to you after calling you a slut, why he invited you to his house, and why he knocked you up, because he hates you." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Great! This is going to be so much fun!" Sirius smiled, as Kellie just shook her head, there was going to be no way she was getting out of this one alive.

Later that night Kellie walked into the shrieking shack to see Moony pacing. Kellie scratched him behind his ear. He let his tongue go out of his mouth.

"Hello Moony." He nudged her over to the couch. "Okay, okay, you know I can still stand." Kellie said. Moony nudged her again. "Okay, okay calm down." Kellie sat on the couch and then Moony jumped on it next to her and rest his head on her very big bump. Kellie screamed in pain as she felt the baby werewolf inside of her scratch her inside. Moony licked Kellie's cheek to calm her.

* * *

A/n: Okay so there is that chapter. Right now I'm only updating weekly, because I'm not too far ahead of you guys chapter wise any longer. When school starts on the seventh of September I may start updating less, I don't really know because it will be freshman year into highschool, and I have absolutely no idea how much free time I'm going to have. I'm also going to stop Review thanks, I'm sorry but it's taking to much time, that I'm starting to get less and less of. Hope you guys don't mind. Thanks to all who review. The Next chapter shoudl be the Ball at Ally's place.

--Jessie


	10. Chapter X

Harry stood in front of a mirror in the burrow. Hermione and Emily had taken it upon themselves to make sure the boys had just the right outfits. Harry wore black dress pants and a green button up shirt with dress robes on top of it. Harry walked to the girl's room and saw Hermione wearing her dress. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. She looked absolutely amazing. She wore a silky red dress that showed her curves. He came up behind her and tied the string she was having difficulty with.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"You look amazing." Harry said. He hadn't meant to say it aloud and they both blushed.

"Thanks." Hermione managed to say. Harry let his hand go down Hermione's bareback and felt her shiver from their touch when the twins burst in. Hermione and Harry looked at them.

"Hello, where's Ginny, Mum wants her." George asked.

"Bathroom." Hermione told them.

* * *

Kellie was talking to Ally. "She has a boy in her room, boys in room mean trouble." Ally said.

"Ally calm down. Emily is going out with Ron anyhow, Neville is just a friend, I had Remus in my room lots of times, and I didn't get pregnant." A smirk appeared on Ally's face as she looked down at Kellie's stomach. "Okay, bad example. But hey, James never got me pregnant when he was in my room."

"We should hope not." Ally said as Bill walked in.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked looking between Ally and Kellie.

"She thinks Neville is going knock Emily up. But she is going out with Ron."

"Actually Ron and Emily broke up." Bill said which seemed to worry Ally even more.

* * *

Draco was out on the balcony when he heard the door open and saw in the corner of his eyes Ginny stand next to him. Ginny tentatively put a hand on top of his own.

"How's your penis?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked.

"It's doing good." Draco said trying not to laugh. Ginny seemed to be try to do the same thing.

"We're horrible to each other when we're fighting." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Draco said. "But isn't that the fun in our relationship?"

"Do we have a relationship?"

"We have to, we know each other." Ginny nodded. Draco took his first full look at Ginny and felt his mouth slag slightly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You look... nice." Draco said not wanting to give her a big compliment like telling her what his thoughts of doing to her right now were...

"You look nice, too." Ginny said.

"Hiya!" A small girl said jumping up.

"Er, hi, who are you?" Draco asked the girl.

"The name is Anna Lupin." She said proudly.

"Professor doesn't have a daughter."

"No, my daddy is the non-werewolf Mr. Lupin." Anna said. "So whatcha doing out here?"

"Talking." Draco told the girl, he knew that if she was related to David Lupin the news of Ginny and his love-hate relationship would be out in no time. David Lupin was a death eater, and Draco hated him with all his soul.

"Bout what?" She asked.

"Stuff." Draco answered coldly. Ginny walked up to the girl a squatted on the ground.

"Don't mind him he's moody." Ginny told Anna. The girl smiled at Ginny.

"Your hair's nice."

"Why thank you." Ginny said to Anna.

* * *

Bill and Ally were talking when a woman around their age showed up. "Oh Kiera, meet my friend Bill." Ally introduced them. She was silently humming the song that was now playing. A Bill thought she looked beautiful, in fact it seemed he wasn't the only one, but a few single men looked her way when she walked bye. Her hair a short and black and a little choppy giving her and almost innocent, yet rebellious look, her icy blue eyes contrasted greatly with her hair color.

"Wow." Was the only word that escaped Bill's lips.

"Hello, to you to." Kiera said and sat across from him. "So where do you work?" Kiera asked him.

"I work in Gringrotts, you?"

"I work within the ministry."

* * *

Kellie was talking to a fellow Auror when she spotted Umbridge. "What's she doing here?" Kellie asked aloud.

"I thought she was out of town." The Auror said.

"That's what I was told too." Kellie said. "Would you excuse me? Thanks." She rushed over to Remus as she saw that Umbridge was keeping an eye on him.

"Remus you need to get out of here." Kellie said, she didn't bother whispering as he was only talking to Kingsley. Kingsley nodded.

"She's right."

"What? What happened?" Remus asked them.

"Umbridge is here, she was looking at you before." Kellie said and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Although I doubt she'll do anything out in the open." Remus looked at Kellie and knew she was scared for him.

"I'll go back with you." Kellie told him. Remus nodded and apparated away. Kellie told Ally what had happened and Kellie left via Floo network. Kellie walked out and saw Remus on the couch. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was just really worried." Remus nodded and kissed Kellie on the forehead.

"I understand." Remus said.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were drinking punch. And walking towards Emily's room as they hadn't seen her the whole day, when Hermione got stuck. "Wait don't." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm...stuck." Hermione said, she tried to go back but that didn't work either.

"Darling Hermione!" Fred said. Hermione's head whipped over to him and George beside him.

"What did you do!" She accused them.

"We merely set stuck-until-your-kissed mistletoe above you, it's a new product." George said. Harry smiled.

"Why are you smiling, get in here!" Hermione said to Harry. Harry desperately wanted to go in there as he somehow had fallen for Hermione, he blamed it on the dreams.

"But." he told her. "It's the perfect time to admit who you like." Hermione's eyes widened.

"No! Just go get Draco -I've kissed him before, not that bad." The twins smirked as they saw Harry get angry as she complimented Draco's kissing skills.

"No, you're going to get your crush." Harry said. Hermione turned to the twins.

"One of you in here right now." George was about to step in but Harry prevented him from doing so.

"Harry!" Hermione growled at him. The twins looked at each other with a knowing smile and pushed him under the mistletoe.

"Hey!" Harry yelled at them.

"Kiss!" The twins yelled at them. Harry licked his lips and kissed Hermione who was responsive.

"Hermione..." Harry whispered. "Do you like me?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but they heard someone yell "I HATE YOU!"

"Emily, can we not do this?" Ally asked looking around at the gathering people.

"No, we'll do it right now! You're the reason I've never had a Dad, you and your drunk habits."

"Your father was sent to Azkaban! That is not my fault!" Ally said tears coming down her face. Bill stood in front of Ally facing Emily.

"Bill get out of the way." Emily said.

"Emily, I know you and your mother fight a lot, but you can't accuse her for your father being set up by Peter." Emily glared at him and using wandless magic moved him out of the way.

"How dare you even try and tell me what I can and cannot do! You have no privilege for that. Don't you remember the things you've done to me, or were you too drunk off your arse to remember!" Ally looked into Emily's eyes.

"That was years ago, you know I regret it with every bone in my body."

"I don't care!" Emily yelled. "Those emotional and physical scars will be there for life!" Emily said and ran up to her room. Ally fell into Bill's arms crying.

"Shh Ally, don't worry. I'm sure you can talk to her, you'll get through this." Kiera started humming while looking at Ally, which seemed to calm her.

* * *

Harry woke up and walked downstairs he saw Hermione, Ginny and Luna were up and drinking tea.

"'Lo Harry." Luna said.

"Hello." Harry said and plopped down next to Hermione. Ginny and Luna giggled. "What's happened, that I don't know about?" Ginny showed him the picture of he and Hermione kissing.

"Fred and George failed to tell us of that little part." Hermione said.

"The mistletoe?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. Ron walked down and his eyes widened as he saw Luna he quickly buttoned his shirt.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Mum said since her father was out of the country she could stay here the whole Holiday." Ginny told Ron sweetly. Ron gulped, and took a seat on the other side of Hermione. The twins walked down and smiled were talking about a new product Fred had been thinking about. Molly and Arthur came downstairs.

"Bill is at Ally's house, but he said he'd be by later." Molly said.

"Why did Emily blow up at Ally?" Fred asked. Luna started to play with her hands.

"Ally caught them kissing." Luna muttered.

"Them?" Ginny asked.

"Neville and Emily." Luna said. Ginny looked at Luna sadly and put a comforting arm around her. Ron smiled, and then Hermione hit him in the chest.

"So let's open the presents." Molly said. Hoping Luna would get her mind off of Neville and Emily.

Harry and Ron both got a book from Hermione. Hermione saw their displeased looks. "Oh would you two stop looking like that I got you both something special too." Their heads whipped around to her. She gave a box to Harry and Ron. "Well open it!" She told them. Ron and Harry opened it. They each got a jersey, Rons was Chudley Cannons one with R. Weasley written on the back and Harry's was a Puddlemere United jersey with H. Potter written on the back.

"It wicked Hermione."

"Boys." Ginny muttered.

"And did you get anything from your dear Draco?" Ron asked with a smirk. Just as an owl swept through and left a package in her lap.

"Apparently so." Luna said. Ginny opened it her eyes widened and she quickly closed it. Hermione and Luna seemed to have seen it as they wore the same expression.

"So, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Ginny muttered and ran upstairs to hide the present. Lingerie, what the hell was he thinking! Ginny thought.

* * *

A/n: Okey doke, that was chapter 10, we've just finally gotten through December. (Which was a very hard thing to do!) Well I hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry for the long wait!

–Jessie


	11. Chapter XI

1 Before Chapter Presentation

Jessie: I updated.

Katie: You did! looks slaps

Jessie: Hey what was that for!?

Katie: It's almost been two months since you updated.

Jessie: smiles weakly

The DA were once again gathered around the room. They were having duels every other meeting now. Harry watched as people walked in, Harry saw Hermione and Ernie talking. Ernie had said something to make her blush. Harry glared at Ernie.

"You don't hide your emotions well." Luna told him as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, well, yeah." Harry said lamely. Luna chuckled. "So how are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine Harry, no need to worry about Neville and I." Luna said. Harry noticed Ron looking at Luna every once in awhile so he doubted she had to worry about being single.

"Well I suppose we should get this meeting started." Luna nodded. Harry stood up. "Alright, since it seems that everyone is here, we're going to start the meeting, today is a duel day, so first up is... " Harry pulled the bar and Ernie and his names came up. They stood across from each other. Hermione took Harry's place as the referee. Luna looked uneasily between the two boys.

"Alright, you both know the rules. 3... 2... 1!" Ernie sent a curse at Harry.

Harry sent a stinging spell at Ernie. Ernie clutched his shoulder and set a knee-locking spell at him. Harry dodged it easily. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Ernie blocked it. After a few more spells Ernie and Harry were now in standing distance they could talk without anyone hearing them.

"Stay away from Hermione." Harry said and shot a spell at him that flipped him backwards and he landed on his back, then put ropes around him so he couldn't move.

"Harry wins." Hermione said as Harry had Ernie defenseless. Harry removed the spell and Ernie looked at Hermione then looked away.

"Alright, next Cho and Micheal." Harry said.

Remus woke up from another dream about Kellie he smiled in memory of the dream, he'd seduced her into bed. Remus smiled when he heard the door open. He saw Kellie.

"Hey, Kellie." Remus said.

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Stop worrying, I'm not mad at you for making me leave the ball." Kellie let out a breath of relief.

"I'm glad, cause I was just really worried about you, and I don't want to lose you, not after everything." Remus motioned for her to sit on the bed, he had a King sized bed so It was enough for the both of them, even with a very pregnant Kellie.

"You won't lose me, I promise." Remus said stroking her hair when an owl flew in and dropped off three letters.

"Emily, Harry and Amanda." Kellie said recognizing the handwriting.

"I will never know how you do that." Remus said looking at Kellie. Kellie smiled. "Well, Amanda is coming over with her boyfriend."

"Oh a guy... her fiancee!" Kellie squealed as she quickly skimmed the letter. Remus looked confused and then saw the word fiancee on the letter.

"Oh, well that's interesting."

"Don't kill the guy Remus."

"I would never murder anyone."

"You know what I mean." Kellie said to him, he just smiled innocently. "Please." Kellie asked softly in his ear. Remus was brought back to his dream. Please Remus, please take me... Remus shook himself. Kellie looked at him strangely.

"We'll see what he's like, they're coming tomorrow." Remus said. Kellie rested her head on his shoulder he looked at the time. "I've got to go see Sirius." Remus said.

"Mmm." Kellie said.

"That mean's you have to get off of me."

"I'm comfortable." Kellie said.

"I have to go bring Sirius food." Remus said.

"Okay." Kellie said and still didn't move. Remus smirked and started tickiling her. "Remus!" she yelled. "Okay! Okay!" Remus smiled and was about to get changed. Remus looked at Kellie. "What?"

"I'm going to change." Remus said.

"I've seen you in less." Kellie told him. Remus threw a pillow at her. "I have!" Kellie laughed as she left the room.

"Did you hear about Neville and Emily?"Lavendar asked Parvati.

"Luna got dumped by Neville, figures." Parvati sniggered. Luna walked by and the girls laughed at her. Hermione watched as Luna kept walking to her table. Hermione glared at Lavendar and Parvati.

"I can't believe them!" Hermione said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Lavendar and Parvati, they just talk like Luna isn't their and didn't hear them!" Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't effect Luna anyhow." Harry said and looked over to Ron who was glaring at Lavendar and Parvati too. Every time he took his fork to get some food he'd make it hard, some times hitting the plate. "Ron..." Harry said hesitantly. "You do know your food is already dead..." Ron looked down at his plate and mumbled something.

"Sirius, she does not like me!" Remus argued with him.

"Your so thick! She was willing to watch you undress, and you still don't believe she likes you." Sirius said.

"Because she doesn't!" Remus argued.

"Hmm, let's see I'm sure there is some way that will make you believe."

"Well their isn't." Remus said.

"Thick and stubborn, how could I forget." Sirius said, Remus rolled his eyes.

Harry was in Dumbledore's office for yet another Occlumency tutoring. "Okay Harry, since you have seemed to conquer a bit of me just going into your brain, I'm going to test you on allowing me to plant things in your brain."

"Alright."

"Here we go... _Legimens_" Harry tried to keep his mind closed. He felt it slowly start to open. And he saw an image of Hermione and Ernie kissing. Harry felt his anger boil. Dumbledore stopped. Harry saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"How did you know..."

"Harry I have seen many of your thoughts since we have been having these sessions, Hermione and Ernie thoughts as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Harry took a breath and got ready for another attack.

Anna Lupin bounced down the staircase from the Gryffindor Girls dorm rooms. She saw Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger sitting next to each other.

"Hiya!" She said, the two of them looked at the little girl.

"Hello." Hermione said.

"Er, Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Anna. Your Harry and your Hermione." She pointed to each of them in turn. "AND!" She yelled. "You like each other." They both blushed and looked the other way.

Remus was watching Kellie eat. "What?"

"What, what?." Remus said.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring." Remus said. Kellie rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"What time are they coming?"

"Any minute now." Remus said.

"KELLIE! REMUS!" A girl yelled, she was about ten years younger them, and had a very strange resemblance to Remus.

"Amanda!" Kellie said, and they hugged.

"Oh my god, how far along are you?" Amanda asked, as Trevor and Remus shook hands.

"Thirty four weeks. He's due February fifteenth." Kellie told Amanda.

"Aww, a valentine's gift." Amanda said, they in a lower voice. "Erm, I find of told Trevor you two were, married, please play along. He frowns on pre-marritale sex."

"You mean, you haven't."

"Not till the wedding night." Amanda said. Kellie smiled.

"That's so cute." Kellie said. "I'll play along."

"Thank you." Amanda said. Kellie put her arms aroudn Remus' waist.

"Nice to meet you Trevor." Kellie said. Remus turned to her, and looked down at her hands.

"I'll explain later." Kellie whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Well I know the rooms we're going to stay in, so we'll go get settled." Amanda said,holding Trevor's hand.

"What's this?" Remus asked Kellie.

"Well Trevor frowns upon pre-marrital sex." Kellie said. He nodded.

"Your so thick." Kellie said and pointed to her stomach. "Amanda told Trevor we were married."

"Oh, well then, that changes things now doesn't it." Remus said. "I thought he was a bit perverted too." Kellie rolled her eyes at Remus.

"Don't be to hard on him, he must be nice if Amanda is dating him, and she's going to marry him." Kellie said.

"I suppose your right, but they're not sleeping in the same room." Remus said and walked out. Kellie gave Amanda an assuring smile.

"So then, Trevor." Remus started. "Where are you planning to get married?"

"Well we were debating on Italy or France." Trevor said. Remus nodded, and Amanda sat on Trevor's lap.

"I see."

"Yes, but I'm a bit hesitant to go to France." Trevor said.

"Why's that?" Kellie asked.

"The werewolf population is very high." Remus and Kellie's heads both snapped over to Amanda, she smiled weakly at them.

"You know it's getting late." Amanda said to Trevor, "why don't we go up to our room and get ready for bed." He nodded.

"Night." He said to Kellie and Remus who both forced smiles.

"Amanda has gone insane." Kellie said crossing her arms. "I don't like him."

"Well he's right, I mean the werewolf population is pretty high, maybe I should leave." Kellie grabbed his arm.

"Your not leaving London."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd." Kellie seemed to go slightly red. "I'd miss you. Please don't leave me." Kellie said playing with Remus' hand. He looked at her face, which was quite concentrated on his hand. Remus tilted her head up to face him, he was all to aware of her face being so close to him and he licked his own lips.

A/N: Mwahh! I am ending there to be evil! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! smiles madly Hope you guys liked that chapter, took be FOREVER to write. Review please! Thanks to all my reviewers that reviewed last chapter!


End file.
